Distanza
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18 - Dino sempre foi amável e paciente. Hibari sempre foi teimoso e indiferente. Sentimentos podem ser mais fortes que a decepção e a tristeza?
1. Capitolo uno

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira.  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

* Pontos importantes:

- A história se passa três anos no futuro. Não existe nenhum ponto de partida, apenas imaginem que três anos se passaram;

- Beethoven Piano Sonata No. 31 in A-flat major, Op. 110 - minha inspiração para essa fanfic. Ela serviu/servirá de fundo musical, recomendo. xD

* * *

_"O movimento expressa traição, problemas e desapontamento. Expressa todos os empecilhos que as pessoas encontram._  
_No final, a exaustão domina... e você não consegue nem pensar._  
_Entretanto, em determinado ponto você consegue a confiança após o desespero, terminando com notas alegres e felizes."_

**Distanza**

**Capitolo Uno **

_"Eu lembro quando recebi a mensagem de Reborn. Ela veio em um simples envelope contendo um papel com algumas linhas e um outro envelope menor, esse com algumas fotos.  
A mensagem pedia que eu fosse ao Japão, encarregado de treinar o futuro Guardião da Nuvem. Não havia informação alguma sobre a pessoa, exceto seu nome: Hibari Kyouya.  
Entreguei o envelope para Romário e apenas reescrevi o nome em um outro pedaço de papel, mantendo-o no bolso. Não vi as fotos que estavam no envelope menor.  
Três dias após ter recebido a mensagem eu deixei a Itália.  
Eu estava realmente curioso pelo motivo que aquele nome fez todo meu corpo tremer..."_

A chave do quarto número 134 de um dos mais caros Hotéis de Namimori ficava pendurada em um local reservado, separada das demais. Não somente a chave, mas no sistema do Hotel, o quarto sempre aparecia em destaque. Nos raros momentos em que ele não estava ocupado, sua reserva era impossível. De todos os quartos daquele Hotel, o número 134 havia sido reservado exclusivamente por um hóspede em especial. O mesmo quarto não importasse quantas vezes ele visitasse a cidade, nos últimos três anos.  
O quarto número 134 naquela noite em especial estava ocupado. As luzes estavam parcialmente apagadas, exceto pelo abajur de um dos lados da enorme cama de casal. A luz projetada do objeto criava estranhas sombras na parede, mas nenhuma das duas pessoas presentes parecia se importar ou notar. Vozes misturavam-se com gemidos e sussurros. Havia peças de roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto, começando da porta de entrada até a beirada da cama.

- Q-Quer que eu vá mais devagar?

A pergunta feita por uma voz rouca e falha não obteve resposta assim como as perguntas anteriores.  
Dino segurou ainda mais firme a cintura dourada pela luz do abajur, penetrando com mais força. Seus olhos se apertaram ao ouvir um gemido contido, continuando com o ritmo. Ele não estava gostando daquilo. Seu corpo movimentava-se por instinto. Cada movimento, cada suspiro e gemido eram apenas uma reação natural.  
Uma das mãos de Dino saiu da cintura que ele segurava para então tocar o membro do garoto embaixo dele. Novamente o gemido contido.  
O Chefe da família Cavallone queria acabar com aquilo o quanto antes. Ele detestava aquela posição que o incapacitava de ver o rosto que ele tanto amava. Daquele ângulo, a única coisa que ele sentia satisfazer era seu corpo, e quanto mais satisfeito seu corpo estava mais vazio ficava seu coração.  
Mais alguns minutos foram suficientes para que o garoto embaixo dele chegasse ao orgasmo na mão de Dino. O louro o acompanhou, deixando-se cair em cima da pessoa que estava embaixo.

- Saia de cima.

A voz que vinha da pessoa embaixo não surpreendeu Dino.  
Ele permaneceu onde estava por alguns segundos, sentando-se na cama em seguida. O garoto ao seu lado permaneceu deitado por algum tempo até levantar-se e seguir em direção ao banheiro.  
Dino sabia que ele tomaria um longo banho e quando retornasse iria querer comer alguma coisa. Pegando sua calça que estava não muito longe da cama, o chefe da família Cavallone retirou um pacote de batata frita da mochila e uma lata de coca-cola do frigobar. Em seguida começou a pegar as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto, deixando-as dobradas no sofá, dando atenção à cama. Os lençóis teriam de ser trocados.  
A janela havia sido aberta, fazendo o ar frio da noite adentrar ao quarto. O cheiro de ambos estava em toda parte o que fez o louro ficar ainda mais sério.  
Quando a pessoa deixou o banheiro secando os cabelos negros, Dino passou por ela sem dizer nada, fechando a porta.

A água quente caiu sobre seus ombros enquanto o louro apoiava as mãos na parede. Havia uma expressão séria em seu rosto, e sua mente tentava pensar em qualquer coisa menos o terrível sexo que ele acabava de ter._  
Sexo... terrível._ Dino riu para si mesmo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.  
O que ele estava fazendo?

O banho havia demorado mais do que ele pretendia. A temperatura da água estava deliciosa, mas o que realmente pretendeu o Chefe da família Cavallone por quase meia hora não foram as comodidades do enorme banheiro. Dino não queria sair. Não queria abrir a porta do banheiro e ter de encarar a outra pessoa em seu quarto.  
Enquanto se vestia, seus ombros começavam a ficar rígidos, levemente curvados. Ao vestir a camisa, seu rosto refletiu no espelho, escondido pelo cabelo louro e bagunçado. Dino aproximou-se, segurando a franja para poder se olhar melhor.  
Apesar de não aparentar seus 25 anos, o chefe da família Cavallone não possuía mais os traços adolescentes que confundiram tanta gente no passado. O cabelo continuava louro, seus olhos cor de mel estavam lá, mas seus traços mesmo belos, agora estavam mais firmes e masculinos. Tudo isso ele sabia. O que chamou mesmo a atenção de Dino foram as finas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos. Elas estavam aparecendo frequentemente no rosto no italiano e ele sabia o motivo.  
E novamente, ele não queria deixar o banheiro.

Mesmo enrolando o máximo possível, a ponto de se encostar-se a pia e lixar todas as unhas três vezes, Dino não teve alternativa a não ser abrir a porta. A figura que ele procurava estava na sua linha de visão, na sacada do quarto.  
A lata de coca-cola estava aberta em cima da mesa e o pacote de batata frita vazio ao lado. Ao chegar ao limite entre o quarto e a sacada, Dino passou a mão no ombro, sentindo frio. O céu naquela noite não estava estrelado, e ele suspeitava que o dia seguinte seria frio e nublado.

- Você está quente - Dino abraçou por trás o homem encostado na sacada, afundando o rosto no cabelo escuro. O cheiro do próprio shampoo foi facilmente reconhecido pelo louro - Aqueça-me, Kyouya!

Hibari moveu o ombro automaticamente, tentando se desvencilhar do abraço de Dino, que se tornou ainda mais apertado.

- Oi, afaste-se.

O moreno mal moveu os lábios para falar.

- Só por um momento... - a voz de Dino estava diferente - Eu vou soltá-lo em um minuto.

O Guardião da Nuvem estava vestindo terno e gravata. O tecido fino da camisa possibilitava que as mãos de Dino tocassem a fina cintura de Hibari com facilidade. O moreno também havia mudado fisicamente nesses três anos. Ele tornou-se mais alto e esbelto. Dino não perdeu nenhum detalhe nessa mudança, e não podia dizer que não gostou. Quando ele e Hibari começaram a dormir juntos, o Chefe da Família Cavallone sempre precisou se policiar para não machucá-lo. Obviamente Hibari nunca soube disso ou percebeu, já que Dino não precisava mais tomar cuidado com o não-delicado corpo do moreno. O resultado da mudança foi que o sexo entre eles havia se tornado mais intenso, menos rígido e também mais solitário.  
Os lábios de Dino tocaram o pescoço vulnerável a sua frente, subindo devagar para a orelha direita de Hibari. Aqueles pensamentos estavam novamente surgindo, mesmo ele estando ali, tendo em seus braços a pessoa em questão. Uma de suas mãos subiu pela cintura fina, tocando de leve em um dos mamilos, fazendo com que o moreno se mexesse. Dino conhecia o corpo de Hibari como um mapa, e nesse conceito, ele era um excelente navegador.

- Se você continuar me tocando eu vou mordê-lo até a morte, Cavallone.

A voz de Hibari estava totalmente séria e contida.  
Seus olhos não saiam da paisagem, seu corpo reagia aos estímulos que sentia mas seu rosto permanecia indiferente.

- Eu amo você, Kyouya.

Dino assoprou as palavras no ouvido de Hibari, correndo a ponta da língua por toda a sua extensão. Seu corpo aproximou-se ainda mais, encostando nas costas do moreno uma parte de seu corpo que havia se animado com aquela situação.

- Nee, vamos voltar para o quarto, Kyouya~

- Não.

- Mas está frio aqui fora - Dino não estava mentindo. Eles estavam no meio do inverno praticamente.

- Eu já vou embora.

- Você pode dormir aqui e sabe disso - as mãos do louro haviam desabotoado uma parte da camisade Hibari, o suficiente para que sua mão começasse a estimular o mesmo mamilo.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu poderia ter o prazer de acordar ao seu lado e a primeira coisa que veria seria seu rosto~

O silêncio que sucedeu aquele comentário não fez o chefe da família Cavallone parar com suas caricias. Dino estava excitado e concentrado demais para parar, e algo dentro dele simplesmente não queria que Hibari fosse embora.  
As mãos de Hibari apertaram o apoio de ferro da sacada e isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos semi-cerrados de Dino. O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentindo, ele tinha certeza disso.

- Vamos entrar, Kyouya... - a voz do louro começava a ficar mais rouca conforme sua excitação aumentava. Encostando o corpo ainda mais no de Hibari, Dino deixou a outra mão descer, abrindo o cinto do moreno.

- Não.

A voz continuava séria, direta e parecia ainda não se afetar.  
Quando a mão de Dino encontrou o que procurava, um pouco abaixo do cinto entreaberto, o moreno virou o rosto para o lado contrário, mordendo o lábio inferior. O Chefe da família Cavallone não estava surpreso com aquela reação.

- Vamos entrar... - o louro começou a subir e a descer a mão pelo membro de Hibari, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Dessa vez não houve resposta.  
A teimosia de Hibari conseguia ser muda, e Dino percebeu que não conseguiria nada se ele mesmo não fosse atrás.  
Com um movimento rápido, o louro virou o Guardião da Nuvem e ajoelhou-se em seguida. Ele sabia que teria segundos até sentir os delgados dedos em seu cabelo. Dito e feito.  
Assim que sentiu que seu corpo virava, Hibari apertou os olhos com o resto de força que ainda tinha, mas conseguiu somente o ar. Ao ver que Dino havia se ajoelhado, suas mãos seguraram firme no fino cabelo louro, mas a força desapareceu. Seu corpo encostou-se ainda mais no apoio da sacada, curvando-se lentamente.  
Dino corria lentamente a língua pelo membro que estava em sua mão, dando atenção aos lugares que ele sabia que causariam algum tipo de reação. Ele podia sentir a ereção aumentando conforme continuava com suas carícias, sabendo que seria uma questão de minutos até que Hibari atingisse o clímax.  
O Guardião da Nuvem não emitia som algum, exceto a respiração descompassada e o barulho que seus dentes faziam quando se trincavam. A maneira como o moreno omitia seu prazer fazia Dino se dedicar ainda mais ao que fazia. O resultado de tal esforço chegou antes do que ele imaginava.  
Hibari fez um grande esforço para manter-se de pé enquanto Dino passava a ponta dos dedos pelo canto de sua boca.

Não houve conversa ou nenhum tipo de despedida.  
O Guardião da Nuvem deixou o quarto de Hotel alguns minutos depois, sob o olhar sério do Chefe da Família Cavallone que o fitava de sua sacada. Dino só entrou e fechou a porta de vidro quando Hibari não era mais visível, jogando-se na cama.  
Naquela noite, assim como nas anteriores, Dino não havia dormido, porém, ele não percebeu a continuidade das horas.  
Elas passaram como se ele estivesse em um profundo sono. A escuridão do quarto aos poucos deu lugar a claridade do dia que entrava furtivamente por uma fresta na grossa cortina.  
Como ele previu, o dia não seria ensolarado, mas a luz natural o fez perceber que o ontem já havia ido embora. Ele tinha o hoje nas mãos.

O tempo não foi a única coisa que o Chefe da família Cavallone havia acertado. Ele sabia que havia chegado o _dia_.  
Por anos ele tentou evitar, adiar e até esquecer. Em alguns momentos ele realmente achou que aquilo não passava de um pressentimento ruim, que as coisas acabariam melhorando eventualmente. Tão ingênuo...  
Nada havia mudado, absolutamente nada. Não, espere, uma coisa havia se mofidicado, se intensificado, tornado-se maior do que qualquer coisa: o que ele sentia por Kyouya. Ele sabia que se o que ele sentia não fosse tão intenso, as horas que ele passara acordado na última semana seriam desnecessárias.

O banho quente. A escolha da roupa. O rápido café da manhã. Nenhuma dessas coisas parecia real naquela manhã. O relógio marcava oito horas em ponto quando ele retornou ao quarto.  
As cortinas haviam sido abertas, havia uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa e um bolinho doce com um simpático bilhete de "Esforce-se, Chefe". Os lábios do louro esticaram-se um pouco, formando um meio sorriso. Seus olhos então correram para o quarto e ele caminhou com passos curtos até o limite entre a pequena sala e o cômodo propriamente dito. Lentamente ele fechou os olhos cor de mel e sua memória foi diretamente para três anos atrás, no dia em que ele finalmente revelou seus sentimentos para Hibari.  
Era um ensolarado dia de primavera. Ele podia sentir o calor daquele dia através de suas mãos que estavam ao lado do corpo, imóveis, mas levemente trêmulas. O cheiro das flores que conseguia chegar até a cobertura do Colégio misturava-se com o shampoo que Hibari usava na época. O treino havia terminado, Dino estava cheio de arranhões, os cabelos louros bagunçados e selvagens.

- E-Eu amo você, Kyouya!

Seus sentimentos correram por seus lábios como um cavalo por um amplo campo verde. Direto, firme e decidido.  
A resposta de Hibari foi um soco certeiro no rosto de Dino já que seu par de tonfas havia caído do outro lado do terraço.  
Os olhos cor de mel do Chefe da Família Cavallone se entreabriram ao mesmo tempo em que alguém adentrava ao quarto.  
Ao encarar a cama, seus lábios se moveram e uma voz triste e cansada saiu por seus lábios:

- _"Eu não preciso desse tipo de sentimento"_ - a resposta que Hibari havia lhe dado há três anos deixaram um gosto amargo ao serem ditas pelos lábios de Dino.

O Guardião da Nuvem adentrou ao quarto, mas parou diante da pequena mesa, depositando um pequeno envelope. Seus olhos então encararam as costas de Dino e ele recomeçou a andar, aproximando-se.

- Hibari.

O moreno parou. Estava há pouco mais de cinco passos do louro.

- Diga ao Sawada que eu não sou o garoto dos recados.

- Ele enviou algo através de você?

- Haverá uma reunião daqui duas semanas, eu não li a mensagem.

- Hm...

Os olhos de Hibari se estreitaram.  
As respostas de Dino estavam monossilábicas e sua voz parecia aborrecida. A paciência do Guardião da Nuvem não durou muito, e quando o silêncio superou os cinco minutos, Hibari virou-se para ir embora.

- Antes de sair, deixe a chave em cima da mesa.

Os passos de Hibari pararam novamente mas ele não se virou.  
Sem questionar, o moreno voltou a andar, deixando a chave dourada em cima do envelope que havia trazido.  
Dino virou-se e encarou a figura do Guardião da Nuvem depositando o objeto na mesa. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho, sua voz parecia sem tom e sua expressão era algo que não poderia ser descrito em palavras. Não havia raiva ou ressentimento, apenas uma profunda tristeza que parecia dar ao Chefe da Família Cavallone muito mais anos do que ele realmente tinha. Dino sentiu-se naquele momento muito velho.  
Ele sabia que as próximas palavras eram inevitáveis, mas ao menos tempo sabia que como sua declaração anos atrás, assim que as palavras ganhassem vida ao saírem de seus lábios elas seriam uma realidade.

- Eu não acho que devemos nos ver mais, Hibari. Se você precisar de algo, como o Guardião da Nuvem e amigo do Décimo Chefe da Família Vongola eu estarei sempre disponível, como Chefe da Família Cavallone. Fora isso, eu não quero ter nenhum tipo de relação com você. Desculpe, mas eu estou terminando o que temos.

Os lábios de Dino se fecharam em uma linha fina e inexpressiva.  
Seu coração não batia mais rápido, suas mãos não suavam e não havia sinal de que ele começaria a tremer. A única coisa que ele sentia era a dificuldade para respirar, como se sua garganta estivesse se fechando pouco a pouco. Ele sabia que era ansiedade em saber como o homem a sua frente reagiria àquelas palavras.

Hibari ainda tinha a ponta dos dedos na chave enquanto ouvia as palavras de Dino.  
Seus olhos encararam o objeto para depois mirarem à porta. Suas pernas caminharam até ela e o Guardião da Nuvem deixou o quarto sem dizer nada.  
Dino permaneceu no mesmo local por um tempo, até que o perfume de Hibari se dissipasse do quarto.  
Seus ombros então se arquearam e ele caminhou até a cama. Todo o cansaço dos dias sem dormir parecia atingi-lo de uma vez. Seus ombros, suas costa e suas pernas pareciam levemente adormecidos, implorando um descanso.  
Quando a cabeça de Dino encostou no travesseiro macio, seus olhos se fecharam lentamente. Ele podia ver o céu nublado da sua cama, que foi tornando-se escuro pouco a pouco conforme sua consciência se esvaia.

O Chefe da Família Cavallone não viu quando Romário entrou no quarto, curioso por ter visto Hibari deixar o Hotel assim que chegou. Ao entrar, encontrou o Chefe dormindo no meio da enorme cama, e sua expressão ficou séria após ter fechado as grossas cortinas.  
Enquanto cobria Dino, Romário tentou ignorar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de seu Chefe e que haviam molhado o travesseiro.

Continua...


	2. Capitolo Due

**Capitolo Due **

O Décimo chefe da Família Vongola encarava o triste e nublado céu de janeiro através da janela de seu quarto.  
A caneta girava perfeitamente em seus dedos sem que ele tivesse de fazer esforço algum. Na realidade, Tsuna não estava prestando o mínimo de atenção, fosse para o movimento de seus dedos, fosse para o formulário embaixo de seu braço esquerdo. Os olhos do garoto de dezessete anos dançavam no céu como se procurassem algo que o fizesse sair daquele estupor.

Gokudera tentava ignorar a distração do Juudaime, fingindo ler o livro de Matemática. Yamamoto tinha o rosto apoiado na mão, encarando o formulário com um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
Nenhum dos três garotos dividia o mesmo pensamento.  
Tsuna deixava sua mente seguir livre, tentando aceitar o fato de que não haveria como fugir de suas responsabilidades.  
Gokudera pensava em uma maneira de obrigar Yamamoto a refazer sua escolha, nem para isso tivesse de usar medidas drásticas.  
Yamamoto por sua vez sentia-se satisfeito. Ele havia finalmente oficializado a decisão que tomara três anos atrás.

No começo daquela manhã os alunos do terceiro ano do Colégio Namimori receberam o formulário que deveria ser preenchido com relação as Universidades que pretendiam seguir. Havia duas tabelas com três espaços cada. A primeira deveria ser preenchida com as respectivas carreiras e a segunda com as Universidades que almejavam.  
Ao receber o formulário, os três garotos permaneceram sérios pelo restante do dia. Cada um com seus pensamentos e sentimentos, cada um ponderando algo que eles temiam: o futuro. Não era fácil ignorar essa palavra, ainda mais após terem experimentado um pouquinho do que o amanhã pode trazer. Mesmo com a vitória sobre Byakuran, imaginar que um simples mal passo poderia significar retornar a um futuro em que não havia nada além de tristeza, significava ter de pensar duas, não, três vezes antes de tomar qualquer decisão. E ali, com aquele formulário em mãos, os três garotos viam-se diante de uma sala com diversas portas, cada uma contento algo que eles nunca enxergariam. Entretanto, não havia opção. Só havia uma porta, um futuro, uma escolha.

Tsuna seria o chefe da família Vongola. Ele havia decidido isso após vencer Byakuran e retornar ao presente. Aquele futuro não aconteceria. Tsuna protegeria sua _família_ e seus amigos e se manteria vivo, mesmo que isso significasse deixar qualquer sonho universitário de lado.  
Gokudera era o braço direito do Juudaime. Ele seguiria Tsuna até os confins do inferno se fosse necessário. Universidade? Só se o Juudaime fosse.  
Yamamoto dentre eles era o que Gokudera chamava de "futuro certo". Desde que entrou no Ensino Médio o garoto vinha recebendo propostas para jogar baseball profissionalmente, e várias Universidades o convidaram á ingressar, ganhando uma bolsa integral. Mesmo com um caminho brilhante pela frente, o formulário de Yamamoto estava em branco, exceto por seu nome. Ele havia feito sua escolha e mesmo que Gokudera fosse totalmente contra, ele não voltaria atrás. O _próprio_ garoto de cabelos prateados era a escolha.

Os três garotos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e foi ao mesmo tempo que ambos receberam um cascudo de Reborn. O mentor de Tsuna anunciou que havia voltado e recebeu três pares de olhares feios ao adentrar ao quarto.

- Reborn! - Tsuna passou a mão no galo que ficaria na cabeça, encarando o homem na porta. Agora que Reborn havia voltado ao normal era impossível negligenciá-lo. Em matéria de punições, o mentor havia se tornado mais violento. Mas ele estava sendo punido pelo que agora? Os lábios de Tsuna se entreabriram para soltarem uma reclamação, mas ele automaticamente mudou o discurso ao ver que Reborn estava acompanhado - Dino!

- Yo, Tsuna~

O Chefe da Família Cavallone acenou para Tsuna com seu usual sorriso, a diferença é que o sorriso de antigamente parecia sair de um rosto infantil. O Dino de três anos no futuro parecia um ator de cinema quando sorria, era meio constrangedor.

- Eu encontrei com Reborn e decidi fazer uma visita, como você está? - O louro acenou para Yamamoto e Gokudera, mas o garoto de cabelos prateados apenas fez uma expressão de desdém.

- Por que não diz simplesmente que estava andando sem rumo pela rua como um desocupado? - Reborn tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios e Dino riu sem graça.

Era verdade.

- Re-Reborn! - Tsuna sentia-se mal por Dino - Mas sente-se, vou pedir a minha mãe para trazer um pouco de chá, está frio.

- Não se incomode Tsuna - o chefe da Família Cavallone permanecia de pé - Eu já vou embora. Na realidade eu só queria confirmar a reunião no sábado.

- Ahh, mas eu pedi ao Hibari-_san_ que avisasse, ele não disse?

O sorriso de Dino tremeu em seus lábios e ele somente meneou a cabeça em positivo.

- Será no local de sempre as 19hs, esteja lá Cavallone - Reborn havia começado a desmontar uma das pistolas que ele guardava debaixo da cama de Tsuna.

- Eu estarei~ - Dino coçou a cabeça, deixando seus olhos cor de mel correrem pelo quarto. Ao pousarem na mesinha em que os três garotos estavam sentados, os três pedaços de papel chamaram sua atenção - Whoa~ vocês já receberam o formulário? - a mão de Dino segurou o formulário totalmente em branco de Tsuna - Eu lembro quando Kyouya recebeu o dele. Ele não preencheu porque disse que poderia ser o que quisesse e ir para onde quisesse e...

A voz de Dino parou como uma música tocada em uma festa que de repente é pausada e todos os presentes param e olham surpresos para o DJ. O formulário cobria seu rosto, então nenhum deles pôde descobrir o que havia acontecido.  
Quando o louro abaixou a folha, havia uma expressão que surpreendeu o Décimo Chefe dos Vongola. O sempre galante Dino Cavallone de repente pareceu tão... indefeso? Não, seria solitário? Tsuna não sabia dizer, mas enquanto seus olhos castanhos encaravam aquele rosto, algo em seu peito doeu e sua super intuição pareceu gritar. Dino estava com problemas, e ele tinha certeza disso.

- Ne-nee, Dino - Tsuna levantou-se sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos do louro correram até ele e assim que os olhares se cruzaram, a expressão de Dino desapareceu dando lugar ao sorriso habitual. Aquilo deixou o Chefe dos Vongola ainda mais intrigado - Fique para o chá pelo menos, eu insisto.

- Eu realmente tenho de ir, Tsuna - Dino aproximou a mão, bagunçando o cabelo de um Tsuna que havia crescido bastante nesses anos - Preciso me preparar para a reunião e quando Romário descobrir que será sábado, terei de trabalhar em dobro~ - o mesmo sorriso charmoso pintou os lábios do louro - Eu estarei lá no sábado, então se esforce ok? E sobre isso... - O chefe dos Cavallone entregou o formulário para Tsuna - Não pense nisso como algo que você perdeu ou vai perder - as mãos de Dino viraram Tsuna, fazendo com que ele encarasse Gokudera e Yamamoto, ambos olhando agora para o garoto - Porque eu tenho certeza que não somente esses dois, mas todos os Guardiões sempre estarão ao seu lado. Nos momentos bons, nos ruins e naqueles em que você simplesmente precisa da presença deles. E eu estarei aqui também, Tsuna - O Chefe dos Vongola virou surpreso para Dino - O caminho de um Chefe é cheio de curvas, armadilhas e inúmeros obstáculos, mas você nunca estará sozinho. Sempre haverá alguém que o ajudará na travessia.

Dino bagunçou novamente o cabelo de Tsuna e lançou um último olhar para Gokudera e Yamamoto, como se agradecesse mentalmente por terem cuidado de Tsuna por todos esses anos. Ao virar-se e andar em direção a porta, o Chefe da família Cavallone tropeçou em alguma coisa que somente ele teria tropeçado, acertando o rosto em cheio na porta de madeira.

- D-Dino! - Tsuna tentou não revirar os olhos. Ele meio que esperava que algo assim acontecesse - Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo - o louro virou-se com seu sorriso que contrastava totalmente com o nariz vermelho e a fina linha de sangue que escorria por ele.

- Você está sangrando, deixe-me olhar isso - O chefe dos Vongola estava acostumado aos acidentes de Dino que mesmo com o passar dos anos continuava "inútil" quando seus subordinados não estavam por perto. Vendo por esse lado, mesmo o Dino de dez anos no futuro não havia se recuperado desse hábito. Provavelmente ele nunca conseguiria.

- Eu estou bem, bem - Dino sorriu e acenou, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Tsuna permaneceu encarando a porta aberta, contando mentalmente. Três, dois, um...  
O barulho de algo caindo e rolando fez Tsuna deixar o quarto.  
Dino nunca mudaria.

O Chefe da Família Cavallone estava certo quando disse que Romário o forçaria a trabalhar em dobro quando soubesse da reunião.  
Os dois dias que se seguiram foram de muito trabalho para Dino, que teve tempo somente para as suas 8hs diárias de sono. Suas refeições eram feitas sob as pilhas e pilhas de papéis e Romário em pessoa garantia a supervisão do trabalho. Não que fosse necessário. O braço direito de Dino não havia comentado nada após ter encontrado o chefe naquele estado duas semanas atrás, omitindo que não reparara que Hibari não voltara a partir daquele dia e que Dino havia decidido mudar de Hotel. Eles agora ficavam em um mais afastado do centro, mas dessa vez reservaram toda a cobertura.  
Em relação ao trabalho, o louro estava mais dedicado do que nunca. Porém, somente o próprio Dino sabia exatamente o motivo de toda aquela estranha dedicação ao trabalho. Ele não desgostava de ser o Chefe, muito pelo contrário, era realmente uma honra, mas ele também sabia que não era nada saudável estar se dedicando como ele estava. Durante os dois dias sua mente ficou apenas cheia com as idéias relacionadas aos problemas da Família e mais nada.

Quando a noite de sábado chegou, Dino tentava manter a mente tranqüila enquanto se vestia, dedicando um pouco mais de atenção para a gravata.  
Ao encarar-se no espelho após estar completamente vestido, o Chefe dos Cavallone gostou do que viu. Cabelos finos e louros, cortados propositalmente para enroscarem no pescoço. Suas olheiras haviam desaparecido e ele havia retomado sua bela aparência de antes. Basicamente era como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
O pensamento correu a mente de Dino e o sorriso pomposo em seus lábios desapareceu._  
Como se nada tivesse acontecido, hm?_

A reunião da família Vongola era realizada em uma enorme casa que ficava não muito longe do templo de Namimori. Ela era alugada especialmente todos os anos para as reuniões desde que Tsuna e os demais retornaram do futuro. Oficialmente o Décimo Chefe só poderia assumir quando atingisse a maioridade, então as reuniões não passavam de um encontro onde os Guardiões bebiam e comiam a vontade.

Dinou chegou pontualmente às 19hs acompanhado de Romário.  
A casa era grande, possuía dois andares, mas geralmente o único cômodo utilizado era a enorme sala de estar/jantar que comportava um grande número de pessoas.  
A primeira pessoa que ele encontrou, ou melhor, as primeiras pessoas foram Gokudera e Yamamoto que conversavam na sacada. Na verdade mais parecia uma discussão por parte do Guardião da Tempestade, já que o moreno apenas ria como se o que Gokudera falasse fosse extremamente engraçado. O Chefe da família Cavallone os cumprimentou e entrou na sala principal avistando logo Tsuna ao lado de Reborn.  
Havia figuras novas, provavelmente chefes ou subordinados enviados pelos chefes para saudarem o último ano de Tsuna antes de se tornar oficialmente o chefe.

- Dino! - Tsuna sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximando, satisfeito por ver Romário. Nada de extraordinário aconteceria naquela noite.

- Yo, Tsuna~ - Dino sorriu e aceitou a taça de champagne que Reborn oferecia - Como está se sentindo?

- Be-Bem - o futuro Décimo sorriu tímido. O formulário ainda estava em branco dentro de um livro de Química - Mas fique a vontade Dino.

O louro sorriu com a gentileza e seguiu em direção à lareira.  
Romário havia iniciado uma conversa com Reborn, mas mantinha os olhos em seu chefe.  
Enquanto bebia seu champagne, Dino encarou o local e sorriu. Yamamoto e Gokudera ainda estavam na sacada, provavelmente discutindo e rindo como sempre. Lambo e I-Ping, agora duas crianças já não tão crianças assim estavam comendo ao lado de Fuuta em uma pequena mesinha. Bianchi, Haru e Kyonko tentavam forçar Ryohei a engolir a nova _especiaria_ feita pela própria Biachi, mas o Guardião do Sol alegava que aquilo era além do extremo. Chrome estava extremamente bela ao lado de Mukuro, Ken e Chikusa. Dino preferiu engolir o sorriso que Mukuro tinha nos lábios enquanto o olhava. Provavelmente ele estava rindo mentalmente com seu "kufufufufufu" usual.

Era extremamente nostálgico ver todos aqueles rostos após tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele não havia ido ao futuro como os outros, mas Dino podia imaginar como havia sido para cada um deles encarar algo que eles jamais imaginaram. Como seria viver em um futuro em que você não suportava? Quais escolhas você teria de ter feito para que as coisas fossem diferentes? O Chefe da Família Cavallone tinha certeza de que cada um dos presentes já havia se perguntado isso, e que repetiam as perguntas todos os dias antes de tomarem uma decisão.

Aquele pensamento fez Dino sentir-se egoísta.  
Ele não havia ido ao futuro, mas recebera a visita de alguém do futuro. Ele jamais esqueceria do dia em que estava em seu quarto de Hotel e fora acordado por um Hibari de dez anos no futuro. Aquela foi uma das experiências mais assustadoras que o louro vivera, não somente pela bizarra idéia de ter alguém vindo do futuro no mesmo local que ele, mas sim por ouvir dos lábios daquele homem que mesmo após todos aqueles anos eles estavam juntos, e o mais incrível, Hibari era _feliz_.

O Guardião da Nuvem do futuro era uma pessoa extremamente peculiar. O moreno tinha algumas características que não haviam mudado como a arrogância e o modo desdenhoso como tratou Dino quando o viu, porém, havia algumas pequenas mudanças que não passaram despercebidas pelo louro durante o tempo em que eles estiveram juntos. Hibari havia adquirido um estranho senso de humor que beirava o sadismo. Suas idéias eram expressas de uma maneira mais direta e Dino não podia esquecer do dia em que eles se despediram. O Chefe da Família Cavallone fez o melhor que pôde para respeitar Hibari, ainda mais um Hibari três anos mais velho que ele.

- Então esse é um adeus~ - Dino tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Ele tinha muito o que perguntar para Hibari e uma dessas perguntas era a certeza de que o Guardião da Nuvem tinha de que era o momento de retornar ao futuro.

- Você se comportou extremamente bem nesses dias Dino, estou surpreso - o louro tentava não sorrir todas as vezes que ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado por aqueles lábios. Então no futuro Hibari o chamava normalmente assim? - Acho que você merece uma recompensa.

Hibari aproximou-se de Dino, segurando o rosto do louro com as duas mãos. O moreno era poucos centímetros mais alto, e um sorriso maldoso pintava seus lábios cor de cereja.  
Os olhos de Dino se arregalaram quando o Guardião da Nuvem aproximou o rosto, e suas mãos automaticamente afastaram o homem a sua frente.

- E-Eu não posso - Dino tinha uma mão na boca e o rosto visivelmente vermelho.

- Hm... - Hibari ainda tinha aquele meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sei que você é você, mas... - o louro mordeu os lábios - Você não é o _meu_ Kyouya de agora, você é o _meu_ Kyouya de dez anos no futuro. Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, de verdade - Dino tirou a mão da boca e seu rosto começava a retornar o tom de antes - Você disse que estamos juntos no futuro, eu fiquei realmente feliz de saber disso. E sinceramente, eu espero estar te fazendo feliz todos os dias porque eu tenho certeza de que é assim que eu me sinto.

Havia o mesmo sorriso despreocupado e ao mesmo tempo charmoso no rosto de Dino.  
Hibari pareceu soltar uma risada contida.

- Você vai se tornar um homem interessante, Dino Cavallone. E sim, eu _estou_ e _sou_ feliz.

Dino não percebeu que sorria enquanto lembrava daquele encontro.  
Por duas semanas ele manteve Hibari trancado em alguma parte de sua mente e ali o Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu sem mostrar nenhum sinal de que voltaria a perambular pelos sonhos de Dino. Sua mente durante o dia estava ocupada demais com o trabalho, mas os sonhos com Hibari duraram poucos dias. Lembrar do moreno de repente fez com que aquele terno parecesse apertado demais. Aquele salão cheio demais. Aquelas conversas altas demais.  
Aceitando uma segunda taça de champagne, Dino avisou a Romário que daria uma volta no jardim e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

O jardim ficava no fundo da casa e era tão deslumbrante quanto o salão. Havia uma cerca viva que impossibilitava saber o que acontecia na rua, como se criasse um mágico espaço para quem estivesse ali. Dois clássicos bancos brancos estavam dispostos estrategicamente para quem quisesse sentar e apreciar as belezas que ali existiam. As flores e árvores não estavam em sua melhor época por estarem no meio do inverno, mas Dino já havia visitado aquele jardim na primavera e sua visão era incrível.  
Caminhando até uma parte do jardim, Dino parou próximo a um dos bancos, olhando aquela parte do jardim, mas sem realmente _ver_ nada. Sua mente estava totalmente preenchida por Hibari.  
Enquanto terminava sua segunda taça, Dino achou que teria sido melhor não ter lembrado daquele encontro. Se a decisão que ele havia tomado mudara o futuro, então significava que eles não estariam juntos sete anos a partir dali._  
Foi a melhor decisão. Eu não sou capaz de fazê-lo feliz, por mais que eu o ame._

A resolução que Dino havia tomado duas semanas atrás parecia martelar em sua mente. O Chefe dos Cavallone não havia terminado com Hibari por não amá-lo, mas sim por amá-lo _demais_. Para Dino, toda aquela indiferença só podia ser sinal de que ele não estava feliz. O motivo pelo qual o moreno aceitava dormir com Dino era um mistério. Provavelmente ele usava aqueles momentos como um alivio apenas, uma necessitada básica para todo ser humano.  
Porém, mesmo que aquela idéia fosse verdadeira, Dino jamais aceitaria que Hibari pudesse estar infeliz enquanto estivessem juntos. Se estar com outra pessoa significava que o Guardião da Nuvem seria realmente feliz, então que fosse assim.  
Naquele momento Dino sentiu-se extremamente sozinho. Ele não poderia usar o trabalho como válvula de escape por muito tempo. O trabalho sempre existiria, com sua disposição para trabalhar ou não. O que fazia o chefe dos Cavallone sentir-se um pouco mais conformado era que em poucos dias ele partiria para a Itália e agora sem Hibari, ele não teria motivo para retornar tão cedo._  
Eu ficarei bem, eu ficarei bem...._

Dino virou-se para entrar, mas seus pés não se moveram.  
Seus olhos se arregalaram e a taça que estava em sua mão caiu no chão e espatifou-se no mesmo instante. Seus lábios se entreabriram em uma surpresa muda.

- Você continua desastrado, Cavallone.

Continua...


	3. Capitolo Tre

**Capitolo Tre**

Dino Cavallone não era um homem que se surpreendia com pouca coisa. O louro tinha plena consciência de suas falhas, defeitos e qualidades. Ele sabia que podia ser desligado e descuidado mesmo que inconscientemente. A vida de chefe fez Dino amadurecer para muitas coisas. Reborn era culpado por essa mudança, que transformou o rebelde e chorão garoto no homem que ele era hoje.  
Entretanto, surpresas não eram o forte de Dino...  
Então, para o chefe da família Cavallone ter arregalado os olhos, derrubado à cara taça que tinha nas mãos e ter ganhado a cor de um fantasma, era porque aquele era um raro momento.  
O belo jardim não existiu para Dino.  
Ele não lembrou das vistosas roseiras nem da enorme macieira que ficava ao lado esquerdo. Havia uma charmosa lua cheia no céu, mas ela nada significava perto da beleza que estava diante de seus olhos cor de mel.

- Você continua desastrado, Cavallone.

A frase havia saído pelos lábios que ele conhecia muito bem.  
Não havia sorriso ou reação naquele rosto como de costume. Porém, era impossível para Dino ignorar como todo seu ser reagia à presença de Hibari Kyouya após duas semanas.  
Sua mente mantinha seu corpo firme para que suas pernas não dessem os passos necessários para diminuírem a distância entre eles, e seus braços não envolvessem aquele homem com toda a sua força. Afinal de contas era _Kyouya_.

- Hibari - a voz de Dino saiu estranhamente séria. Seu coração batia rapidamente em seu peito, mas visivelmente ele parecia extremamente comportado.

- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui - Hibari passou rapidamente os olhos ao redor, mas logo voltou a encarar Dino.

- E-Eu já estou indo embora - O louro deu um passo a frente, ouvindo o barulho dos cacos de vidro sendo pisados - Ah o que eu fiz~?

Qualquer pessoa que tivesse contato com Dino pela primeira vez não acharia que aquele homem era quem dizia ser. Em uma hora ele era Dino Cavallone, chefe de uma respeitosa e grande família de mafiosos, sério, objetivo e profissional. Em outro momento ele parecia um menino de catorze anos cuja bicicleta quebrou e ele não pode contar para o pai.  
Ao se ajoelhar para pegar os cacos, Dino era novamente o garoto de catorze anos.  
As mãos delgadas do louro tentavam agarrar os pedaços maiores da ex-taça de champagne, tomando cuidado para não se machucar. O chefe dos Cavallone não se importava com a taça. Ele queria apenas algo que distraísse Hibari e que o fizesse ir embora o quanto antes. Não era saudável ter aquele tipo de contato.

- Ai~

Dino levou o dedo a boca quando sentiu a espetada.  
A outra mão largou os pedaços que ele tinha pegado, desistindo da tarefa.  
Hibari ainda estava no mesmo lugar, então se ele não pretendia se mover, Dino o faria.

- Você continua agindo dessa maneira - Hibari caminhou na direção de Dino retirando um lenço do bolso, oferecendo-o para o louro.

- E-Eu ficarei bem - Dino deu um passo para trás, coçando a nuca - Bem eu vou indo agora, então até outro dia.

O louro passou o mais afastado que pôde do Guardião da Nuvem. Sua respiração estava mais longa e ele começava a perceber fisicamente a falta que Hibari o fez sentir nessas duas semanas. Em seu coração Dino havia decidido deixar Hibari ir embora, mas seu corpo era extremamente honesto.  
Hibari? Vestindo um terno? Muito perigoso.

A sala de estar parecia mais cheia quando Dino retornou.  
Gokudera e Yamamoto haviam deixado à sacada e o Guardião da Tempestade estava fielmente ao lado de Tsuna. Alguns rostos Dino reconheceu, outros ele não tinha idéia de onde haviam saído. De qualquer forma o louro estava distraído demais para poder cumprimentar ou fazer a sua parte social como Chefe.  
O Décimo Chefe dos Vongola aproximou-se da lareira acompanhado de Gokudera e Reborn. As pessoas que estavam sentadas logo se levantaram e todos os rostos estavam direcionados para Tsuna.  
No final de todos os encontros anuais o Décimo Vongola faria um discurso - tímido e embaraçoso - mas um discurso. Como esse seria o último antes de assumir oficialmente a família, as pessoas presentes pareciam extremamente ansiosas, principalmente o Guardião da Tempestade. Dino que estava totalmente atrás da multidão encostou-se na parede do corredor e cruzou os braços. Sua mente voltou para seu último discurso antes de assumir a Família e seus lábios se esticaram em um fino meio sorriso.  
O louro estava orgulhoso de Tsuna. Os Vongola teriam um excelente líder.

- E-Eu queria agradecer principalmente por estarem aqui hoje...

O discurso de Tsuna começou como nos anos anteriores, e exatamente como nos anos anteriores um coro de risadas invadiu o local quando Gokudera disse que _"era obrigação dessas pessoas saudarem sua excelentíssima pessoa, Juudaime!"_. Dino riu do canto em que estava, descruzando o braço e deixando-o ao lado do corpo.  
Quando seu braço direito se abaixou, algo pareceu encostar-se a sua pele. O louro virou o rosto para ver em quem havia esbarrado e foi impossível esconder a surpresa ao ver que Hibari estava ao seu lado... literalmente falando.  
O moreno olhava na direção de Tsuna, os braços cruzados junto ao peito e a mesma expressão de indiferença. Dino não tinha como ir mais para o lado, estava entre a parede do corredor e Hibari, então a única coisa que lhe restou fazer foi voltar a atenção para o discurso.

As palavras do Décimo Vongola já não faziam sentido para Dino.  
Sua atenção havia desmoronado com a consciência de que Hibari estava ao seu lado, ainda mais quando algo se encostou às costas de sua mão.  
Hibari havia descruzado os braços e passava as costas de sua mão na de Dino. Esse contato fez o Chefe dos Cavallone respirar fundo, tentando manter o pouco de atenção que ainda tinha.

- Você odeia lugares lotados - a voz de Dino estava sussurrada e ele não ousava olhar para Hibari.

- Eu odeio - Hibari não parou o que fazia. Seus dedos brincavam com a manga do terno de Dino, abrindo um de seus pequeninos botões - Por isso estou perto do corredor, quando _isso_ terminar eu vou embora.

- Obrigado pela consideração - o louro sorriu sincero, sem entender exatamente o que as palavras do Guardião da Nuvem queriam dizer. Tsuna provavelmente sabia que Hibari estava ali e ficaria contente por isso.

O silêncio por parte do Guardião da Nuvem fez Dino pensar que ele tivesse ido embora. As caricias em seu braço cessaram, mas aquela sensação de alivio durou muito pouco. Ele _sabia_ que Hibari estava ali ao seu lado, e não foi porque o moreno encostou o próprio ombro no ombro de Dino ou porque seu perfume fez o louro momentaneamente ranger os dentes para tentar manter o autocontrole. A presença de Hibari Kyouya era algo que Dino Cavallone não podia negar.

Com um discreto movimento o louro passou por Hibari e adentrou novamente o corredor. Seus passos estavam pesados e rápidos, enquanto seus sapatos faziam barulho ao tocarem o chão. A saída para o jardim ficava ao fim do corredor, mas Dino subiu a escadaria que levava ao segundo andar, pulando os degraus que eram forrados por um grosso tapete vermelho.

O segundo andar parecia pertencer a um filme de suspense.  
Era uma parte da casa que ninguém usava já que o Salão era a atração principal e as pessoas estavam ali basicamente pela comida. Ao encarar o longo corredor cheio de portas Dino optou pela terceira do lado esquerdo, indiferente a qual parte da casa ele estaria. O cômodo parecia uma biblioteca particular com estantes forradas de livros, uma simpática lareira próxima à mesa e um divã ao lado da janela.  
O chefe dos Cavallone adentrou após acender a luz, passando a mão na nuca enquanto respirava fundo. Ele precisava ficar sozinho, precisava de tempo para poder fazer seu corpo voltar a normalidade e esquecer que o breve toque de Hibari o fez ficar em chamas.

Dino caminhava de um lado para o outro do pequeno cômodo, tentando manter a mente focada em alguma coisa que fizesse aquele desejo em seu peito sumir. Ele queria Hibari, ele queria _muito_. Desde que ele e o Guardião da Nuvem começaram a fazer parte daquele _relacionamento_, aquela era a primeira vez que o louro estava privado de qualquer tipo de toque físico. Da última vez em que eles ficaram longe um do outro fora em uma viagem urgente que Dino tivera de fazer para a Itália, ausentando-se por cinco dias. Lembrar do que aconteceu e de quantas horas eles ficaram trancados quando ele retornou não ajudava em nada sua atual situação.

O louro afrouxou a gravata, sentou-se no divã e abaixou a cabeça. Andar não ajudava, então era necessário busca no fundo de sua mente um acontecimento alheio a Hibari. Era muito difícil.  
Três anos pode não significar nada para muitas pessoas, mas foi o tempo que Dino precisou para perceber que simplesmente não conseguia lembrar de sua vida antes de conhecer Hibari Kyouya. Ele obviamente se recordava dos treinos de Reborn, da maneira como lhe foi imposta a chefia dos Cavallone, mas essas imagens passavam rapidamente por sua mente dando lugar a imagens vivas e que faziam seu peito ficar aquecido. O dia em que eles se conheceram, os treinos, a primeira vez em que Hibari dormiu no Hotel e Dino estava nervoso demais para qualquer coisa, acabando por dormir no sofá. Pequenas coisas, a maioria isnignificante, mas que conseguiram arrancar um sorriso do Chefe dos Cavallone._  
Eu o amo mais do que a mim mesmo._

O barulho da porta sendo aberta não fez o louro erguer os olhos.  
Dino encarava o tapete cor creme do cômodo sem o mínimo de atenção. O sorriso havia desaparecido, ele estava sério novamente.  
A porta fechou-se e os passos da pessoa que entrou eram abafados pelo mesmo tapete. Quando um par de mocassins negros apareceu na visão de Dino, o Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos, engolindo seco. Ele estava perdido.

Toda a resolução que Dino tivera naquele dia em seu quarto de Hotel não foi suficiente para deter seu corpo naquele momento.  
Suas mãos seguraram o rosto de Hibari, enquanto seus lábios o envolviam em um profundo e erótico beijo. Não houve resistência por parte do moreno, pelo contrário. Dino conhecia Hibari. Se ele estava em seu limite, o Guardião da Nuvem estava em situação muito parecida.  
O beijo parecia ser o catalisador de todas as demais carícias. A língua de Dino explorava cada canto da boca de Hibari, como se houvesse um prêmio escondido e ele precisasse ser o primeiro a encontrá-lo. Seus dedos afrouxaram a gravata do moreno, mas não a retiraram por completo, passando a abrir com certa violência os botões da camisa branca. Sua mente não conseguia processar mais o local em que estavam, e nem que havia uma festa acontecendo embaixo de seus pés. Tudo o que Dino tinha em mente era possuir Hibari ali, naquela pequena sala e que não tinha muito tempo para isso.  
As mãos de Hibari haviam tirado o terno escuro de Dino, mas o moreno parecia ter o mesmo pensamento do chefe dos Cavallone: não havia muito tempo. Ao contrário de Dino, ele ainda conseguia lembrar de onde estavam, mas seu corpo implorava que as coisas fossem um pouco mais rápidas.

- Kyouya...

Dino interrompeu o beijo, mas seus lábios ainda estavam próximos aos de Hibari. Seus olhos cor de mel se entreabriram por um instante, enquanto ele olhava ao redor, procurando um local que pudesse usar. O tapete foi sua primeira opção, já que ele era macio e serviria para o propósito. Entretanto, assim que pensou em sugerir, sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado para trás, sentando-se no divã.

- Não temos tempo.

Hibari retirou algo do bolso da calça e em seguida começou a retirar a peça, deixando-a no chão. A camisa branca semi-aberta não foi capaz de esconder a parte de seu corpo que respondera prontamente ao beijo de Dino.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone havia ficado sem reação.  
Não eram raros os momentos em que Hibari resolvia ter o controle da situação, mas depois da cena em seu quarto de Hotel ele não esperava que as coisas fossem assim tão... simples. O moreno empurrou os ombros de Dino, fazendo-o recostar no divã, sentando-se em seu colo e fazendo o louro soltar um gemido baixo.

- Você é devagar, Cavallone.

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um olhar frio para Dino, usando apenas uma mão para abrir o zíper da calça que o louro vestia, fazendo com que a ereção que Dino tentou de todo custo esconder aparecesse ainda mais firme do que antes.

- Você sabe o que fazer.

O moreno entregou um vidrinho não muito maior do que um isqueiro para Dino. O Chefe dos Cavallone achou melhor não perguntar porque Hibari carregava lubrificante nos bolsos.  
A iniciativa do segundo beijo partiu do Guardião da Nuvem. Dino deixa o moreno conduzi-lo enquanto virava o conteúdo do vidro na palma de sua mão. Hibari interrompeu o beijo, inclinando o corpo para frente quando sentiu os dedos de Dino procurando sua entrada. O Chefe dos Cavallone dedicou seus beijos ao pescoço e peito de Hibari, enquanto esperava o moreno relaxar para que seus dedos fizessem o trabalho.  
Não demorou para que a respiração do Guardião da Nuvem começasse a ficar falha. Dino retirou os dedos após alguns minutos, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura do moreno. Hibari controlava o peso de seu corpo enquanto se deixava penetrar por Dino, arqueando o corpo para trás quando sentiu-se completamente preenchido.  
Um gemido alto escapou pela boca de ambos. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha as sobrancelhas juntas, mantendo a concentração. Aquele momento era extremamente raro, ele não podia chegar ao clímax sem aproveitar o fato de que aquela posição o favorecia. Hibari não conseguia ficar indiferente ao prazer já que ele mesmo era responsável pelo ritmo.

O Guardião da Nuvem passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Dino, abraçando-o. O louro afundou a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno, apertando-o em seus braços.  
Ambas as respirações estavam altas, mas por um tempo que pareceu muito curto, mas ao mesmo tempo muito longo, os dois permaneceram um nos braços do outro sem que uma palavra fosse dita. Dino sentia o perfume e o cheiro de Hibari, esquecendo todas as noites solitárias que ele havia passado nas últimas duas semanas, e tentava fazer com que sua mente e seu corpo pudessem lembrar daquele momento no futuro. Mesmo estando ali tão próximos, o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que aquele momento era efêmero.  
Quando Hibari começou a se movimentar, subindo e descendo o corpo devagar, a mente de Dino esqueceu qualquer tipo de pensamento. Como esperado, o moreno não conseguia esconder o prazer que sentia, e sua voz ecoava pelo cômodo mesmo que Hibari tentasse mantê-la bem guardada.  
A cada estocada, a cada suspiro e gemido que o Guardião da Nuvem soltava fazia Dino sentir-se mais excitado. Não demorou para que Hibari se cansasse e Dino tivesse de ajudá-lo nas investidas. Com uma mão ele mantinha o peso segurando Hibari pela cintura, enquanto sua outra mão manipulava o sexo do moreno de acordo que ambos chegassem ao clímax ao mesmo tempo.  
O orgasmo não demorou a chegar, primeiro para Hibari e em seguida para Dino. O Guardião da Nuvem apoiava a testa no ombro do louro enquanto seu corpo tremia com os espasmos de prazer.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo necessário. A iniciativa partiu novamente de Hibari, saindo de cima de Dino, mas precisando ser salvo pelo mesmo quando suas pernas vacilaram ao pisar no chão.

- É melhor você sentar.

Dino fechou o zíper da calça e cedeu o lugar no divã para o fraco Guardião da Nuvem que aceitou sem pestanejar. Os olhos de Dino encararam a figura semi nua de Hibari e foi preciso que o louro procurasse outra coisa para olhar.  
Enquanto seu corpo se recuperava do _exercício_, Dino limpou-se com o lenço que Hibari havia oferecido antes, deixando a roupa do moreno nos pés do divã.  
O Chefe da família Cavallone arrumou as roupas sem pressa. A camisa branca dentro da calça, a gravata, mas não vestiu o terno. Hibari havia se vestido, mas continuava deitado no divã, o braço sobre o rosto e um silêncio estranhamente constrangedor entre ambos.  
Dino sentou-se na beirada do divã, apoiando o terno escuro nos joelhos. Era hora de dizer adeus pela segunda vez.

- Eu senti sua falta.

A voz baixa, quase sussurrada de Hibari chamou a atenção de Dino, mas o louro não o encarou. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam no tapete, mas um meio sorriso pintou seus lábios.

- Eu _sinto_ a sua falta, Kyouya.

A resposta de Dino demorou alguns minutos.  
A primeira vez havia sido dolorosa, mas aquela parecia ser ainda pior. O louro tentava não se arrepender do que tinha acabado de fazer, mas achava que se despedir de Hibari naquele momento seria muito mais doloroso.

- Você mudou de Hotel.

- Sim.

- Eu procurei por você.

- Eu não queria que você me encontrasse.

- Onde você está ficando?

- Não posso dizer.

O Guardião da Nuvem não forçou a pergunta e Dino não tentou dar nenhuma outra explicação.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou de pé por um instante, para no instante seguinte estar ajoelhado no tapete, segurando uma das mãos de Hibari entre suas mãos delgadas. A iniciativa de Dino chamou a atenção do moreno, que afastou o braço que tinha em seu rosto, olhando-o.

- Da outra vez eu deveria ter dado uma explicação melhor e acredito que fui imaturo na minha escolha de palavras. Entretanto, não vejo o que mais posso acrescentar em tudo aquilo a não ser que você esteve em minha mente todos esses dias e tenho certeza de que vai estar em todos os dias a partir de hoje - os olhos de Dino encaravam Hibari com seriedade - Eu amo você, Kyouya, amo mais do que a mim mesmo, mas eu não posso levar isso adiante. Por favor, não me odeie, o que eu mais quero é que você seja verdadeiramente feliz.

Os lábios de Dino tocaram a mão de Hibari, e o louro ergueu os olhos para dar uma última olhada no homem a sua frente. Para sua surpresa, a expressão do Guardião da Nuvem não era a usual indiferença que ele usava todos os dias. As sobrancelhas de Hibari estavam levemente juntas em uma expressão que Dino nunca vira desde o dia em que se conheceram. O coração do chefe dos Cavallone doeu em seu peito, mas a chama de esperança logo foi apagada quando Dino ficou de pé. A mão de Hibari ainda estava em suas mãos, e o louro inclinou o corpo beijando a testa úmida do moreno.

- Adeus, Kyouya.

Dino virou-se e colocou o terno em um dos ombros, cruzando o pequeno cômodo e encarando o corredor frio.  
Sua mão permanecia aquecida, lembrando do calor que sentira ao segurar a mão de Hibari, mas seu peito doía a cada passo que ele dava afastando-se daquela porta.  
Hibari havia virado e abraçava o terno, afundando o rosto na peça de roupa. Cheirava a lavanda e um toque amadeirado._  
Você trocou os ternos de propósito, Cavallone._

Continua...


	4. Capitolo Quattro

**Capitolo Quattro**

Hibari deixou o segundo andar quando a reunião de Tsuna estava praticamente no fim.  
Kusakabe o esperava do lado de fora, e mesmo percebendo que o terno com que Hibari deixava a casa não era o mesmo com que ele havia entrado, o fiel homem nada disse. Não que o comentário não estivesse dançando na ponta de sua língua, mas porque havia algo no Guardião da Nuvem que Kusakabe não entendeu. Os olhos negros do moreno estavam diferentes, e o ar ao seu redor parecia mais pesado.  
Era como se uma parte de Hibari tivesse ficado naquela casa.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio até o templo Namimori.  
O Guardião da Nuvem havia se tornado responsável pelo local no ano anterior e pouco se sabia sobre a mudança de Hibari.  
Raramente alguém se arriscava a visitá-lo, então quando o próprio moreno virou-se para Kusakabe assim que pisou na propriedade e com uma expressão extremamente séria pediu que ninguém o incomodasse por tempo indeterminado, o ex vice-líder do comitê disciplinar teve certeza de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Cumprindo a risca o pedido, não houve nenhuma interrupção no templo durante a semana que se passou.  
Hibari realizava suas tarefas, enviava seus relatórios através de Kusakabe para Tsuna, mas se recusava a receber visitas. Ao fim de cada tarde, após tomar seu chá, o Guardião da Nuvem caminhava até a sacada, apoiando os braços na grade de madeira e ali permanecia até anoitecer.  
Aquele havia sido um domingo de tempo agradável apesar do frio. O Sol havia desafiado o inverno japonês, mostrando seu largo sorriso por poucas horas no final da tarde. Como resultado, o entardecer pintou o céu com um laranja opaco trazendo pequenas lembranças do outono, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava os moradores de que a primavera não demoraria a chegar.

- Kusakabe, que dia é hoje?

Todos os dias após ver o entardecer ir embora, Hibari se retirava para a sacada permanecendo ali por um bom tempo. Em que seu chefe pensava Kusakabe não ousava adivinhar, mesmo que tivesse certa intuição. O templo estava sossegado, não havia brigas nem passos apressados pelos corredores de madeira. Não havia italianos espalhados pela propriedade e nem _um_ italiano em especial andando de um lado para o outro.  
Kusakabe percebeu que Dino não aparecia há semanas, podendo facilmente ligar uma coisa a outra. Talvez o motivo pelo qual Hibari permanecia todos os dias na sacada fosse algo relacionado ao italiano. O que o ex vice-líder não entendia era o motivo que levava Hibari a fazer aquela pergunta todos os dias durante aquela semana.

- Domingo, quatro de fevereiro.

Hibari entreabriu os lábios e fechou os olhos.  
Apesar de o Sol ter aparecido durante a tarde, sua presença não foi suficiente para aquecer a neve que cobria as ruas. O vento estava frio, e o kimono que o moreno usava não era apropriado para aquele clima.

- Eu vou estar no meu quarto e não quero ser incomodado.

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a sacada seguindo diretamente para seu quarto. O cômodo localizava-se no fundo do templo, e era o único lugar que Hibari tinha _certeza_ de que não seria incomodado. Naquele domingo em especial, o humor do moreno estava péssimo.  
Não havia nada de especial no quarto: um largo futon ocupando quase todo o local, um guarda-roupa ao fundo e uma mesinha ao canto. Assim que adentrou, Hibari pousou os olhos na mesinha, mais especificamente no objeto em cima da mesma.  
Com o celular em mãos o moreno ajoelhou-se no futon, correndo os dedos através do aparelho, apertando o número um. Uma voz eletrônica avisaria que o número estava desligado ou temporariamente fora de serviço, mas Hibari não chegou a ouvir toda a mensagem. Seus dedos então pressionaram o número 2 e então o sinal de espera o fez engolir seco.  
O telefone demorou seis toques até ser finalmente atendido. Havia barulho do outro lado da linha e a pessoa que atendeu pediu que esperasse alguns segundos. Quando sua voz retornou o barulho havia desaparecido.

- Boa Tarde, Hibari - a voz de Romário o chamando surpreendeu Hibari por um momento.

- Boa Tarde.

- Como tem passado? Eu soube que o clima no Japão tem melhorado.

- De certa forma - O Guardião da Nuvem apertou o aparelho com força - Eu gostaria de falar com seu chefe.

- Hm... o chefe está meio ocupado no momento - Romário parecia ponderar - Você poderia ligar daqui a p--

- Eu _realmente_ gostaria de falar com seu chefe, Romário.

Eram raros os momentos em que Hibari Kyouya precisava pedir por alguma coisa. Mais raros ainda eram os momentos em que ele precisava repetir seu pedido. Quando eles aconteciam, geralmente eram respondidos por ações ao invés de palavras e a pessoa em si não ficaria consciente por um tempo.  
Porém, o Guardião da Nuvem não tinha seu usual par de tonfas. Sua voz não estava áspera e seus olhos encaravam o chão de madeira com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto.

- Só um momento, por favor.

A cada segundo que Romário o fazia esperar era como se Hibari pudesse ouvir seu próprio coração. A cada batida seu estomago parecia fechar-se, e ele percebeu que estava sentindo uma ansiedade que jamais sentira. Seu corpo nos últimos dias parecia diferente. Sensações que ele nunca teve como angustia, ansiedade e solidão. O Guardião da Nuvem era uma pessoa individualista, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia-se _sozinho_.  
Quando a voz de Dino chegou aos seus ouvidos, os olhos negros do moreno se arregalaram.

- Boa Noite, Hibari! - a voz de Dino estava séria.

- Boa Noite - Hibari segurava o aparelho com ambas as mãos. As duas pareciam não ser suficientes.

- Romário disse que você queria falar comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A preocupação na voz de Dino fez Hibari pensar que ele talvez não soubesse que dia era aquele. O chefe dos Cavallone deveria estar realmente ocupado e não apenas uma forma de desculpa esfarrapada.  
Hibari sabia que quando Dino estava na Itália ele mal tinha tempo para as refeições.

- Não, tudo está bem.

- Entendo - Dino pareceu sorrir do outro lado da linha.

- Você tem se alimentado, Cavallone?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Claro~!

Mentira.

- Você está mentindo. Você deveria se alimentar. As pessoas não vão seguir um chefe doente, mesmo que um falso chefe.

- Kyouya! - Hibari sempre implicava com a condição de Dino. Uma das brincadeiras particulares do moreno era fazer pouco caso do fato de Dino ser o chefe e não parecer um - Eu não sou um falso chefe!

A voz musical do louro e a irritação eram as mesmas. O Guardião da Nuvem sorriu, mas não respondeu a provocação.  
Seus olhos encaravam a ponta do kimono que ele usava, apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro lado da linha. Todos aqueles sentimentos confusos e principalmente a ansiedade haviam passado. Hibari sentia-se estranhamente confortável.

- Feliz Aniversário, Cavallone.

- Hã? Aniv--

Dino calou-se por um momento.  
Hibari teve a impressão de que ele pretendia dizer algo, mas não pôde ouvir nada a não ser o barulho da respiração de ambos.

- E-Eu não lembrei do dia de hoje - Dino parecia envergonhado.

- Eu pensei nessa possibilidade, você deve estar ocupado.

- Um pouco...

- Não vou mantê-lo longe do trabalho, vou desligar.

- Ky-- Hibari - a voz do Chefe dos Cavallone parecia mais abafada. Ele provavelmente havia se escondido de Romário em algum lugar - Obrigado por ter ligado. E-Eu fiquei muito feliz em ouvir sua voz.

- Não precisa agradecer, boa noite.

Hibari desligou o telefone, mas seus olhos encararam a tela do celular por algum tempo.  
Um estranho sentimento fez com que seu coração se sentisse bem e suas bochechas ganhassem uma discreta coloração rosada.  
Desde a reunião de Tsuna que ambos não haviam se falado, exatamente como Dino havia dito. Hibari não entendia o significado daquelas palavras, mas também não sabia como perguntá-las diretamente à outra pessoa envolvida.  
Na mente do Guardião da Nuvem os dois estavam ligados, e as palavras de Dino foram apenas uma forma de dizer que ele ficaria ausente por um tempo devido ao trabalho.  
A única coisa que Hibari não entendia era porque todas as vezes que lembrava do adeus de Dino seu coração parecia apertado. Se era apenas uma distância provisória, por que sua mente repetia várias vezes as palavras daquela noite?

Após o dia quatro de fevereiro, Kusakabe não viu mais Hibari passando os finais de tarde na sacada do templo.  
O Guardião da Nuvem havia voltado a sua rotina, e isso significava responder as mensagens de Tsuna e ceder um pouco de sua atenção diária aos outros Guardiões.  
Hibari não gostava de multidões. Não gostava de cenouras. Não gostava de flores de cerejeira e não gostava de ser negligenciado.  
Evitar multidões era um trabalho fácil, com exceção de duas épocas do ano: o Natal e o Dia dos Namorados. Durante esses dois dias fatídicos, nos últimos três anos, o moreno se via arrastado para algum tipo de passeio. Ele detestava as multidões nas lojas na época natalina, e não entendia como um jantar em um restaurante chique e cheio poderia ser romântico. Entretanto, ele compareceu fielmente aos programas que Dino marcava para ambos, e quando naquela manhã em especial os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem encararam o calendário, algo dentro dele pareceu acordar.

O último Natal ambos passaram no templo Namimori.  
Dino desmarcou todas as reuniões e compromissos que tinha, e ele e Hibari passaram boa parte na noite juntos na sacada, admirando o céu e as estrelas. Hibari lembrou que Dino tinha aquela data planejava com dois meses de antecedência, então para o moreno deixar o templo Namimori com passos largos e uma expressão séria, era porque finalmente a realidade atingiu Hibari.  
Dia doze de fevereiro... onde estava Dino?

- C-Chefe! - Kusakabe seguiu Hibari através do templo, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Vou resolver um assunto, retorno em breve.

Hibari deixou o templo Namimori sem se importar com o frio ou a neve. Na realidade, aquela era a primeira vez que ele se aventurava a sair na rua sozinho nas vésperas de um feriado. Ele sabia o que esperar, mas a realidade foi um pouco diferente.  
Havia uma porção de pessoas nas ruas, e quando a área comercial surgiu diante de seus olhos o moreno nem se quer parou para pensar se deveria ou não continuar andando. Na mente do Guardião da Nuvem só havia um lugar onde ele deveria ir.  
Garotas em frente a lojas. Garotas nos bancos. Garotas em pé ao lado de outras garotas. Era como se de repente Namimori se tornasse feminina. Claro que havia garotos, mas como a tradição inclinava para o lado feminino, o dia catorze de fevereiro era a data mais importante para elas.

Enquanto andava, o Guardião da Nuvem tentou manter sua atenção focada apenas nos passos que deveria dar, mas era impossível. De vez enquando seus olhos passavam por alguma vitrine, encarando alguma embalagem ou coisa parecida. Hibari nunca havia dado nenhum tipo de chocolate em toda sua vida, mas recebera vários. Enquanto ainda era estudante do Colégio Namimori algumas garotas sempre conseguiam deixar um saquinho de bombons em sua sala, e as mais corajosas o pararavam no corredor para entregar em mãos.  
Hibari não lembrava do rosto de nenhuma delas, mas jamais recusou um presente. Porém, ele lembrava perfeitamente do que recebera de Dino nos últimos dias dos namorados, e esse pensamento o fez apertar ainda mais o passo. Hibari estava _começando_ a ficar aborrecido.

Tsuna estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto pelos últimos vinte minutos. Em sua mão direita ele tinha os dois anéis Vongola e em sua mão esquerda o formulário em branco do Colégio. Aquela era a última semana para a entrega e nenhuma linha havia sido adicionada. Para piorar, Reborn o havia pressionado o bastante nos últimos dias, a ponto de Tsuna ter de se esconder no banheiro todas as vezes que encarava o tutor.  
Os olhos do Décimo Vongola correram na direção da porta no instante em que três batidas o fizeram sentar corretamente. Só havia uma pessoa que ainda respeitava a boa educação de bater na porta, então o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era receber dignamente essa pessoa.

- Boa Tarde, Juudaime!

Gokudera sorriu envergonhado para Tsuna enquanto entrava no quarto.  
O Décimo Vongola sorriu, mas suspirou em seguida. Ele sabia o motivo pelo qual Gokudera estava ali.  
Há uma semana o jovem Guardião da Tempestade havia pedido para Tsuna tirar Yamamoto da Família. Os motivos dados pelo garoto de cabelos prateados eram verdadeiros e seus argumentos incrivelmente sólidos. Entre todos os Guardiões (com exceção de Lambo), Yamamoto era aquele que mais parecia deslocado em sua função. Tsuna lembrava claramente de como o futuro havia se tornado sombrio para o Guardião da Chuva. Do garoto sorridente que sonhava em se tornar jogador de baseball, Yamamoto se tornara um mafioso.

- Eu vim saber da sua decisão, Juudaime.

O Guardião da Tempestade havia se sentado em frente à Tsuna, em uma pose tipicamente japonesa. Suas mãos estavam em seus joelhos e seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho intenso. A resposta de Tsuna significava muito para Gokudera.

- G-Gokudera-kun - Tsuna sentia a timidez começar a tomar conta. A resposta que Gokudera queria havia sido dada por Reborn no mesmo dia em que o garoto de cabelos prateados fez o pedido. Porém, Tsuna não se achava no direito de dizer aquelas palavras para Gokudera. Não quando ele mesmo não sabia se queria ou não ser o Chefe.

- Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir ou questionar nada, Juudaime, mas eu realmente gostaria que considerasse minhas palavras. - Gokudera abaixou os olhos, sério.

Tsuna apertou as mãos e os olhos, sentindo-se péssimo.  
Yamamoto sabia do pedido de Gokudera, e da mesma forma como o Guardião da Tempestade pediu que o moreno deixasse a família, Yamamoto pediu para ficar. Ao contrário de Gokudera, o Guardião da Chuva não omitiu os motivos que o fariam deixar o baseball. O Décimo Vongola não sabia como dizer _não_ a alguém que escolhera um estilo de vida totalmente questionável para poder proteger a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.  
Gokudera ergueu os olhos ao perceber que o Juudaime finalmente responderia ao seu pedido.  
No instante em que Tsuna moveu os lábios para transformar em realidade os seus pensamentos, algo chamou sua atenção. Na realidade, algo _roubou_ sua atenção.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- H-H-Hibari-san!

Hibari estava apoiado na janela de Tsuna, provavelmente vindo de lugar algum. Aquele era um hábito do Guardião da Nuvem, que não usava a porta, deixando que suas visitas sempre terminassem da maneira como haviam começado: surpresas e sem avisos.

- O que você está fazendo na janela do Juudaime? - Gokudera ficou de pé e retirou uma dinamite de dentro do bolso. Sua preciosa e importante conversa havia sido interrompida, sem contar que aquela atitude mal-educada era uma afronta ao Juudaime.

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um olhar sério a Gokudera, mas sua atenção logo foi para Tsuna. Ao perceber que o futuro Décimo o encarava, o moreno colocou as pernas dentro do quarto disposto a resolver o assunto que o havia levado até ali.  
O Décimo Vongola sentiu um frio na nuca ao perceber que o assunto de Hibari era com ele, ficando ainda mais apavorado ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo no corredor. Só havia uma, na verdade duas pessoas que poderiam estar causando tal comoção em sua casa, e se elas estavam tão próximas isso significava que logo estariam ali no quarto.  
Tsuna e Gokudera formavam uma dupla. Se mais duas pessoas entrassem então aquela poderia ser uma multidão aos olhos de Hibari.

- Só um momento, Hibari-san!

Tsuna correu até a porta e abriu-a de uma vez.  
Sua idéia original era sair ao corredor e pedir que os barulhentos fossem brincar no andar debaixo. Entretanto, assim que abriu a porta, um par de pernas rápidas derrubaram Tsuna com um chute, adentrando ao quarto.  
Lambo de oito anos de idade era uma versão piorada.

- Tsuna idiota!

O Guardião do Trovão ria enquanto agitava algo em suas mãos.  
O Décimo Vongola era ajudado por Gokudera a ficar de pé, e somente quando seus olhos encararam o objeto que Lambo segurava que Tsuna percebeu que aquela não era mais uma brincadeira.

- L-Lambo... aqui. - Tsuna estendeu a mão na direção do garoto.

- _Isso_ é do Lambo! - Lambo ainda era mimado e extremamente egoísta.

- Isso não é um brinquedo, vaca idiota! - Gokudera acendeu uma dinamite e ficou de pé. Só havia um jeito de fazer aquele idiota obedecer ao Juudaime.

Hibari tinha os olhos levemente apertados observando a discussão com certa irritação. Barulho, pessoas, gritos, pessoas, barulho, pessoas...  
Sua mente queria sair de seu corpo e ignorar toda aquela cena, mas era impossível. Em um instante eles brigavam por alguma coisa que o garoto com roupa malhada segurava, para no outro tudo ficar embaçado pela fumaça de uma das dinamites de Gokudera. A última coisa que o Guardião da Nuvem viu foi alguma coisa vindo em sua direção e então tudo ficou negro.

A sensação durou poucos segundos.  
Seus olhos se fecharam por causa da fumaça, mas quando se abriram a casa de Tsuna não estava no mesmo lugar. Não, _ele_ não estava no mesmo lugar.  
O local onde deveria ser o quarto do Décimo Vongola agora era um largo e longo corredor. Havia um simpático tapete marrom, as paredes eram enfeitadas com quadros e havia no ar um agradável cheiro de café.  
Hibari retirou o par de tonfas de dentro do terno e começou a andar pelo largo corredor. Seus passos eram abafados pelo tapete e seus olhos negros vagavam de um lado para o outro atrás de algum sinal de vida.

Após caminhar alguns passos, uma porta ao lado direito chamou sua atenção, mas não foi preciso estender a mão para abri-la. Assim que a idéia de abrir a porta passou por sua mente, alguém do outro lado parecia ter decidido a mesma coisa.  
Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem encararam um homem um pouco mais alto, moreno de cabelos negros, com uma cicatriz no queixo. A semelhança com um certo Guardião da Chuva era evidente.

- Se não é o Hibari! - Yamamoto tinha um olhar surpreso, mas logo seus lábios esboçaram o sorriso de sempre - Você não é dessa época, é?

- ...

- Hahaha você deve ter sido pego pela Bazuca de dez anos, não? Então ela realmente não foi destruída! Semana passada Lambo apareceu por aqui, foi uma bagunça ahaha

- Não estou interessado nessa conversa, Yamamoto Takeshi. - Hibari deu meia-volta e recomeçou a andar.

- Você continua o mesmo ahahaha - Yamamoto fechou a porta e caminhou ao lado de um Hibari que não havia diminuído o passo - Não fique nervoso, você terá algum tempo livre aqui no futuro.

- O que quer dizer? - O Guardião da Nuvem parou. Aquelas palavras praticamente implicavam que ele não voltaria imediatamente ao seu tempo.

- Bom, como vou dizer isso? - Yamamoto pareceu pensativo - A Bazuca de Lambo passou por alguns melhoramentos. Da última vez, a visita do passado ficou quinze minutos aqui ahahaha.

- Não tenho esse tempo todo para gastar com coisas irrelevantes - Hibari olhou ao redor procurando uma maneira de se livrar de Yamamoto.

- Ah Hibari, vamos lá ~ - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu - Você deu sorte, Tsuna está por aqui. Por que não espera o efeito da Bazuca passar na sala dele? - O sorriso de Yamamoto desapareceu de seu rosto e esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Hibari - Você verá que _certas_ coisas mudaram no futuro.

A última frase dita por Yamamoto fez Hibari apertar o par de tonfas com mais força em suas mãos.  
Alguma coisa naquelas palavras o deixou com um péssimo pressentimento.

- Yamamoto Takeshi - Hibari parou e Yamamoto fez o mesmo. Ambos se encararam com expressões sérias - O que eu estava fazendo aqui?

O Guardião da Chuva ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se ponderasse se deveria ou não revelar aquela informação.

- Tsuna o chamou há alguns dias, mas você disse que estava ocupado e só poderia vir hoje. Ele vai te entregar algo.

- O que? - Hibari podia sentir que seu coração batia mais rápido mesmo não havendo motivo aparente para isso.

- Um convite - Yamamoto desviou rapidamente os olhos.

- Para que? - O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo a frente.

- Dino Cavallone vai se casar no final do mês. Tsuna quer que todos os Guardiões estejam presentes.

As palavras de Yamamoto pareciam não fazer o menor sentido para Hibari. Elas repetiam em sua mente várias vezes, mas seus olhos ainda estavam presos no homem a sua frente.  
O Guardião da Chuva tinha uma expressão séria, e por um instante Hibari ficou assombrado com o que viu refletido nos olhos castanhos de Yamamoto. Era ele, Hibari Kyouya, com seus olhos arregalados e uma expressão completamente branca.  
Seu peito estava apertado, seu estomago dava voltas e ele não percebeu que apertava seu par de tonfas com tanta força que o nó de seus dedos era incrivelmente visível.  
O que era aquilo? Que sentimento era aquele que o fazia querer dar uma surra épica em Yamamoto, Dino, Tsuna e em qualquer pessoa que estive por ali?  
Só havia uma maneira de saber o que estava acontecendo. Se aquela seria sua realidade em alguns anos então ele saberia com antecedência.

- Aonde está Sawada Tsunayoshi? - Hibari voltou a encarar o corredor.

- Tsuna? No lugar de sempre, segunda porta a... espere, Hibari!

O Guardião da Nuvem cruzava o corredor com passos largos e os olhos apertados. Seu coração e sua cabeça estavam uma bagunça, e aquele novo sentimento que apareceu quando Yamamoto disse _aquilo_, o fazia borbulhar de raiva._  
Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte, Cavallone!_

Continua...


	5. Capitolo Cinque

**Alguns avisos:**

- Caso tenha ficado confuso, o motivo pelo qual o Hibari foi à casa do Tsuna é porque o Dino foi pupilo do Reborn, então a pessoa que poderia explicar melhor o que estava acontecendo com o Chefe dos Cavallone seria o Reborn!

- Eu vou escrever um spinoff 8059 dessa fic. xD

* * *

**Capitolo Cinque**

Hibari seguiu ao lado de Yamamoto até parar em uma das muitas portas daquele corredor. Sem nenhum aviso ou batida, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu a porta, mas parou assim que as pessoas dentro do escritório olharam-no.

Sawada Tsunayoshi estava sentado atrás de uma larga mesa. Fisicamente ele era muito parecido com o garoto idiota que ele conhecia. Assim que viu Hibari na porta, o homem largou a caneta que segurava, colocando uma expressão tola em seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo, Yamamoto?

Não foi Tsuna quem começou com as perguntas.  
Gokudera Hayato que estava ao lado de Tsuna olhava para Hibari com uma expressão confusa. O homem de cabelos prateados também parecia com o esquentado Guardião da Tempestade de seu tempo. Essas pessoas pareciam ter apenas se tornado mais altas.

- Maa~ então você ainda está aqui, Gokudera! - Yamamoto colocou uma mão no ombro de Hibari, para no instante seguinte retira-la - Adivinha quem veio do passado dar um olá.

- H-Hibari-_san_! - Tsuna sorriu - Você parece tão... novo.

O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo a frente, mas Yamamoto rapidamente tomou a frente da situação.

- Ele acabou de chegar então achei melhor que ele ficasse longe de problemas - O Guardião da Chuva coçou a cabeça - Eu o trouxe aqui, desculpe por isso.

A última frase de Yamamoto foi direcionada a Gokudera, que apenas lançou um olhar significativo, voltando a encarar Hibari.  
Tsuna parecia ter esquecido completamente de seu trabalho, e na realidade, o Décimo estava feliz por alguém ter aparecido e tirado sua mente daquele monte de papéis.

- C-Claro que ele pode ficar, sente-se Hibari-san! - Tsuna fez menção de levantar da cadeira, mas assim que seus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes de Gokudera essa idéia foi embora.

- Você tem _certeza_ de que ele pode ficar, Juudaime? - Gokudera recomeçou a separar os papéis que tinha nas mãos, ignorando Hibari e Yamamoto - Temos muito trabalho, e _esse_ não é o Guardião da Nuvem que esperávamos.

- G-Gokudera-kun! - Tsuna riu sem graça, procurando Yamamoto com os olhos como se pedisse ajuda.

- Acho que o Tsuna precisa de um descanso, Gokudera hahaha - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu na direção de Tsuna, entendendo o recado - Por que não vamos fazer um chá para os dois?

- _Chá_? - O homem de cabelos prateados franziu o cenho e olhou para o Décimo.

- E-Eu gostaria de um pouco de chá... - Tsuna mentiu.

- Eu vou providenciar, Juudaime! - Gokudera deixou os papéis em cima da mesa e caminhou em direção a porta - Você fique aqui e garanta que nada aconteça ao Juudaime - seus olhos verdes encontraram rapidamente os castanhos de Yamamoto.

- Tsuna sabe se virar, e eu não perderia a chance de ajudar com o chá~

Hibari tentou ignorar o pequeno teatro entre os Guardiões, respirando fundo quando os dois deixaram o escritório.  
Seus olhos negros então pousaram em Tsuna que se levantou, enquanto o moreno caminhava, parando na frente da mesa do Décimo. Por um instante, as palavras que ele tinha juntado nos minutos anteriores pareciam ter desaparecido de sua boca. Elas estavam em sua mente, mas enquanto encarava o homem na sua frente, de repente elas pareciam diferentes.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi - O Guardião da Nuvem tinha uma expressão indiferente - Eu preciso fazer uma pergunta.

- S-Sim... - Tsuna tentava manter o sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados com o par de tonfas nas mãos de Hibari.

- Você tem algo para _me_ entregar, não tem?

O Décimo Vongola pareceu um pouco perdido a principio.

- Ah sim, isso - Tsuna retirou um envelope de cor azul de dentro de uma das gavetas - Eu pretendia entregar para o outro Hi---

Hibari pegou o envelope e o abriu no mesmo instante.  
As reclamações e pedidos de Tsuna não chegavam aos seus ouvidos, já que sua atenção estava totalmente focada nas letras douradas que se destacavam no papel branco.  
Não era mentira. Dino realmente iria se casar.

O Guardião da Nuvem leu o convite apenas uma vez, guardando-o novamente no envelope, para em seguida rasgá-lo em pedaços, jogando-os para trás de seu ombro.  
Tsuna arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para provavelmente reclamar novamente, mas parou assim que encarou Hibari. Sua super intuição dizia que ele deveria somente ouvir.

- Quem é _essa_ mulher?

- Ela é chefe de uma família na Itália, eu não a conheço pessoalmente.

- Há quanto tempo _isso_ está acontecendo?

Tsuna sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.  
Aquele tipo de assunto não era seu forte, ainda mais quando envolvia a vida de uma outra pessoa. Porém, algo dentro do Décimo Vongola dizia que ele deveria dizer toda a verdade.

- Há algum tempo, ela já mora na casa dos Cavallone então acredito que Dino só pretende oficializar a situação por causa das demais famílias.

Hibari permaneceu olhando o homem a sua frente por um tempo que pareceu enorme. A sensação que o moreno tinha era a de estar caindo em um profundo buraco que não havia fundo, então tudo o que ele poderia sentir era o desespero da queda. Seus dedos mal seguravam o par de tonfas, mas fisicamente falando Hibari parecia o mesmo. Toda aquela luta acontecia internamente, como _sempre_.

- Ele _é_ feliz?

A pergunta de Hibari fez Tsuna franzir a testa por um momento.  
Era difícil para o Décimo Vongola desvincular a imagem que ele tinha de Hibari e lembrar-se daquele homem a sua frente. O Guardião da Nuvem de sua época poderia parecer fisicamente com aquele, mas Tsuna nunca ouviria de seus lábios aquele tipo de pergunta. Por um momento o Décimo permitiu-se pensar que tipo de situação estava acontecendo no passado para que Hibari demonstrasse o mínimo de interesse por outro ser humano, ainda mais a pessoa em questão ser Dino Cavallone.

- Ele parece feliz... eu acho - Tsuna coçou a bochecha direita, embaraçado - Dino não vem à Namimori há alguns anos, mas eu acredito que ele esteja feliz, quero dizer - O Décimo mexeu nervosamente na aliança dourada em seu anelar esquerdo - Ele não casaria sem gostar da pessoa, não?

Muitas coisas aconteceram na vida de Tsuna até aquele momento.  
Desde o dia em que Reborn apareceu na sua frente quando ele era um garoto de catorze anos, dizendo que ele se tornaria o Décimo Chefe de uma família de mafiosos, o inútil Tsunayoshi sabia que dali em diante nada seria a mesma coisa.  
A Batalha pelos Anéis, a visita ao futuro e todas as confusões que culminaram em torná-lo Chefe, nenhuma dessas coisas havia mudado certas características de Tsuna. Ele ainda continuava preguiçoso, sempre precisando que Gokudera estivesse ao seu lado para lembrá-lo do motivo de estar ali. O Décimo não gostava de ser chamado de "chefe" pelos amigos, e nesse ponto ele sentia-se extremamente confortável já que nenhum dos guardiões demonstrava o mínimo interesse com as formalidades.  
Mas naquele estranho momento em que vivia, Tsuna desejou ter aprendido algo que o pudesse ajudar. Mesmo sabendo que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e que ele deveria fazer algo, o Décimo não sabia do que se tratava.

Hibari deu meia volta e começou a andar na direção da porta.  
A cada passo que dava, o Guardião da Nuvem esperava que seu tempo naquela realidade estivesse acabando, e que ele voltasse ao presente o quanto antes.

- H-Hibari-san, espere um mom--

Um barulho totalmente anticlímax ressoou no escritório.  
Tsuna encarou o telefone em sua mesa, decidindo se o atendia ou segurava Hibari em seu escritório.  
O barulho do telefone ressoava por todo o cômodo, e ao ver que o Guardião da Nuvem havia parado, o Décimo Vongola correu a mão ao telefone, disposto a se livrar logo de quem quer que fosse.  
Assim que atendeu, os olhos de Tsuna se arregalaram.  
A voz do outro lado havia dito uma única frase. Seis palavras. O suficiente para Tsuna sentir um arrepio na espinha.  
O que ele poderia fazer estava ali em suas mãos.

- H-Hibari-san - O Décimo Vongola tinha o telefone em mãos - É para você.

Hibari virou o rosto na direção de Tsuna e recomeçou a andar. Ele não tinha tempo para piadas do futuro.

- Você deveria atender, é... é-é para você - as mãos de Hibari abriram a porta e Tsuna ficou de pé. Aquele seria um raro momento - Dino está no telefone e quer falar com _você_.

A resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi automática.  
Os olhos negros viraram-se novamente, e com passos largos e decididos o moreno refez o caminho até a mesa de Tsuna, parando exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava segundos atrás.  
O Décimo passou o aparelho para Hibari, que o encarou por um momento antes de segurá-lo e levá-lo ao ouvido.

- Hibari falando.

A voz não havia mudado. A maneira eufórica como _ele_ falava ao telefone continuava a mesma. E como se aquela voz nunca tivesse deixado seus ouvidos, Hibari escutou prontamente as palavras embaralhadas que o Dino Cavallone do futuro dizia.  
Uma estranha sensação fez as pernas do moreno formigarem e ele percebeu que seu tempo estava se esgotando.

- Eu vou ter de desligar.

Uma última frase dita por Dino e Hibari desligou o telefone.  
Tsuna o olhou esperando sua parte de culpa, já que havia levantado a voz para Hibari Kyouya, que mesmo sendo mais novo continuava sendo... Hibari Kyouya!  
Entretanto, o que o Décimo Vongola viu foi um meio sorriso. Discreto, tímido, quase imperceptível, mas ele tinha certeza de que era um meio sorriso.

- Você continha sendo um inútil Sawada Tsunayoshi - Hibari deu as costas e caminhou em direção a porta. Seus passos estavam firmes e decididos, e algo em sua áurea parecia ter mudado - Quando eu voltar, vou mordê-lo até a morte pela ousadia de agora.

Antes que Tsuna pudesse pedir que Hibari poupasse sua versão do passado, o moreno desapareceu no meio do escritório, dando lugar a sua versão dez anos mais velha.  
O Hibari Kyouya do futuro tinha o par de tonfas em suas mãos e uma expressão extremamente aborrecida. Assim que seus olhos pousaram em Tsuna atrás de sua mesa, o moreno sorriu e estalou os pescoço conforme o movia de um lado para o outro.

- Vamos continuar, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Yamamoto terminava de colocar o chá na xícara, enquanto Gokudera guardava o celular no bolso.  
Nenhum deles havia dito uma única palavra nos últimos segundos, mas a maneira como o moreno agia deixava claro que ele estava curioso.

- Por que você ligou para a Itália? - Yamamoto tentou não deixar o ciúme implícito em sua pergunta.

- Eu não gosto de ficar devendo favores a ninguém, muito menos o Chefe de uma família tão importante - Gokudera segurou a bandeja e caminhou em direção a saída da cozinha - E você sabe por que liguei para Dino Cavallone, Yamamoto... - havia um certo brilho nos olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade - Eu gostaria que fizessem o mesmo se de repente eu descobrisse que meu futuro havia se tornado um pesadelo.

O Guardião da Chuva desencostou-se da pia e sorriu, indo abrir a porta para que Gokudera passasse com a bandeja.  
Como sempre, o homem de cabelos prateados estava certo.  
Se alguém era capaz de mudar a situação, esse alguém provavelmente já havia voltado ao passado. Isso significava que Tsuna estava sozinho com o Hibari de seu tempo no escritório.  
Yamamoto seguiu ao lado de Gokudera, assoviando uma antiga canção, esperando para ver o homem ao seu lado perdendo o controle quando percebesse tal coisa. O moreno não precisou esperar muito...

**x  
**

Hibari abriu os olhos e sentiu que alguém o segurava. Instintivamente seu braço moveu-se, acertando a pessoa em questão com um dos tonfas.  
Assim que a fumaça dissipou-se, o moreno viu Tsuna ajoelhado ao lado da cama, com uma das mãos no nariz.

- Você mereceu, Sawada Tsunayoshi – O Guardião da Nuvem sentou na beirada da janela - Quando eu voltar, vou mordê-lo até a morte pela falta de gentileza.

Gokudera tinha um par de dinamites nas mãos, mas seu alvo sumiu antes que ele pudesse atirá-las.  
Assim que ganhou a rua, Hibari retirou o celular do bolso e apertou o número três. Kusakabe atendeu no primeiro toque e uma porção de palavras de preocupação fez com que o moreno tirasse o telefone do ouvido.

- Kusakabe, pegue meu passaporte, os documentos necessários e o cartão de crédito. Eu vou fazer uma viagem.

- M-Mas o que está acontecendo, Chefe?

- Vou esperá-lo no aeroporto.

Hibari desligou o telefone, colocando-o novamente no bolso.  
Toda a aflição e angustia que ele havia sentido nos últimos dias parecia ter sumido. Não havia mais a expressão de ansiedade em seu rosto, e nem mesmo a demora para conseguir um táxi o fez perder a linha.  
O Guardião da Nuvem estava calmo e sereno.  
Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer nas próximas horas, então de nada adiantava deixar a mente embaralhada por pensamentos.  
Quando finalmente um táxi parou ao seu lado, Hibari sentou-se e rencostou a cabeça no assento do carro, fechando os olhos.  
As últimas palavras que ele ouvira do Dino do futuro ressoavam em sua mente, e seus lábios sorriram._  
Você continua sendo um covarde, Cavallone._

Dino desencostou-se da larga cadeira de couro negro e bocejou.  
Seus olhos estavam marejados de sono, e o louro mal conseguiu ver as horas em seu relógio de pulso. O café em sua xícara havia terminado, e mesmo ainda sendo dez da manhã, aquela havia sido sua terceira dose de cafeína do dia.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone estava no escritório desde antes do nascer do Sol, e o mais estranho era que a pilha de documentos que ele deveria ler e assinar parecia a mesma. Romário havia sido extremamente severo ao afirmar que Dino só poderia fazer uma _certa_ ligação no dia seguinte se todos aqueles papéis estivessem lidos, assinados e enviados até a hora do almoço.  
Aquele pensamento fez Dino acordar bem cedo naquele treze de fevereiro para poder ter sua tão aguardada ligação. Desde o dia de seu aniversário, o louro vinha passando por maus bocados por causa da extrema vigilância de Romário.

Toda aquela marcação por parte do braço direito da família Cavallone começara no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Dino, quando o louro tirou o dia de folga, permanecendo todo o tempo em seu quarto, para ao anoitecer avisar que estaria indo para o Japão. Obviamente Romário foi contra, lembrando Dino de que ele tinha um trabalho a fazer, entre outras coisas.  
O pouco de bom senso que o homem conseguiu colocar na cabeça do Chefe dos Cavallone foi suficiente, já que pareceu lembrar ao louro algo que ele esquecera. Desde então, o trabalho continuou, mas não somente Romário, mas praticamente todos os subordinados de Dino perceberam que havia algo errado com seu chefe.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, Dino estava disposto a fazer uma ligação para o Japão no dia seguinte, nem que fosse apenas para ouvir meia-dúzia de palavras resmungadas e mal-humoradas. Não importava.  
Tudo o que o louro queria era ter a chance de ouvir novamente a voz de Hibari, como no seu aniversário. Aquele gesto, pequeno e aparentemente insignificante o havia deixado extremamente feliz. Apesar da distância e da decisão que Dino havia tomado, saber que o Guardião da Nuvem se lembrava dele, o fazia sentir-se extremamente bem._  
Eu sei que um dia ele não vai mais ligar, que vai estar ocupado com o aniversário de outra pessoa, mas não importa... é assim que as coisas tem de ser, não?_

Após mais uma longa espreguiçada, Dino pegou o telefone ao lado da mesa para pedir a Romário mais uma xícara de café. Pela maneira como seus olhos piscavam incansavelmente, ele não permaneceria acordado pelos próximos dez minutos.  
Quando suas mãos ergueram o aparelho, seus olhos encararam a porta. Um barulho vindo de alguma parte do corredor o fez franzir as sobrancelhas louras com curiosidade. Eles estavam na mansão da Família Cavallone, a segurança ali era extremamente alta, ninguém ousaria invadir aquela casa.

Conforme a comoção tornou-se mais próxima, Dino abriu a gaveta e segurou seu chicote. Algumas vozes pareciam estar próximas a porta, e ele pôde ver claramente quando a maçaneta girou. Dino estava pronto para quem quer que fosse.  
Ou ele pensava...

Assim que os olhos cor de mel de Dino pararam na figura que havia aberto a porta, seu queixo literalmente caiu. Não foi nada cômico, como uma cena retirada de um mangá ou coisa parecida. Seus lábios se entreabriram e seus olhos se arregalaram em uma mistura de surpresa e felicidade.  
Aquilo não podia ser real.

- K-Kyouya...

A voz do Chefe da Família Cavallone soou como um sussurro, e assim que ouviu seu nome, Hibari começou a andar na direção da mesa de Dino.  
O louro estava completamente absorto na presença do Guardião da Nuvem que não notara que Romário estava à porta, e que Hibari segurava firmemente seu par de tonfas nas mãos.  
Com um salto direto e equilibrado, o moreno subiu em cima da mesa de Dino, pisando em cima de todo o trabalho que o louro tinha.  
Por um instante, ambos permaneceram em silêncio.  
Os olhos negros encontraram os olhos cor de mel, surpresos, incrédulos e com um brilho que ele não via há semanas. De contra partida, tudo o que Dino viu foram os olhos escuros, semicerrados e ardendo com algo que ele não conseguiu compreender.  
Antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar alguma palavra ou pergunta, algo acertou em cheio o rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone, fazendo Dino literalmente voar da cadeira para a parede, no lado esquerdo. O louro bateu na parede e inclinou-se para frente, fazendo a tímida estante de livros tremer. Romário adentrou ao escritório, mas foi o próprio Dino que o fez parar, erguendo uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava em seu nariz tentando fazer o sangue parar de escorrer.

- Ch-Chefe! - Romário apertou os punhos, confuso entre obedecer Dino ou simplesmente ignorar sua ordem naquelas circunstâncias.

- Eu estou bem - Dino ajoelhou-se, vendo seu fino, caro e exótico tapete indiano ser manchado com seu sangue - Deixe-nos a sós, Romário.

O braço direito da Família Cavallone deu meia-volta e fechou a porta do escritório, suspirando assim que se afastou. Ele sabia que aquilo aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

Hibari desceu da mesa e caminhou na direção do louro, parando a poucos centímetros de onde ele estava ajoelhado. Sua mente estava cheia com todos os últimos acontecimentos: a cena no quarto de Hotel semanas atrás, as palavras de Dino. Os momentos durante a reunião de Tsuna e principalmente a curta visita ao futuro. Toda aquela bagagem de emoções parecia ter finalmente achado uma válvula de escape dentro do moreno, e naquele momento, enquanto segurava firmemente o par de tonfas, Hibari sentiu que era exatamente daquilo que Dino precisava: uma surra.

- Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte, e quem sabe você não aprende a deixar de ser covarde, Cavallone.

Continua...


	6. Sesto Capitolo

**Sesto Capitolo**

A força com que Hibari havia acertado o segundo golpe em Dino poderia parecer aos olhos de qualquer expectador como descomunal. O Chefe da Família Cavallone passou de uma extremidade da parede para a pequena estante de livros, causando com o impacto, com que todos os volumes que ali estivessem, caíssem, e duas prateleiras se quebrassem. Ao contrário do primeiro golpe que havia sido inesperado, o segundo não surpreendeu Dino. Mesmo assim, o louro o recebeu sem mostrar nenhum tipo de resistência. Não que não tivesse doído, porque _havia_ doído, mas o louro simplesmente não conseguia revidar. Seus braços automaticamente protegeram seu belo rosto, mas fora apenas um instinto de autodefesa, já que sua mente simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

Há principio Dino achou que estivesse sonhando, que talvez tivesse cochilado na mesa e que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo, um sinal de que ele deveria fazer seu trabalho porque senão Hibari o morderia até a morte. Somente quando o segundo golpe o acertou, e suas costas sentiram o impacto das prateleiras, foi que o pesadelo tornou-se real a seus olhos, e a dor aguda em sua costela mostrara que ele estava _literalmente_ sendo mordido até a morte.

- K-Kyouya! - Dino sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, enquanto colocava a mão na nuca sem saber onde doía mais.

O homem a sua frente não parecia disposto a conversar.  
Com passos lentos, mas extremamente decididos, Hibari se aproximava de Dino com os tonfas preparados para deferir o terceiro golpe. Em seus olhos negros não havia nenhum tipo de emoção que pudesse demonstrar sua real intenção. Eram os mesmos olhos de quando os dois se conheceram: opacos, maldosos e com sede de sangue.

O terceiro golpe acertou as prateleiras do meio, fazendo com que a estante praticamente se dividisse em duas. O restante dos livros que haviam sobrevivido ao segundo impacto caíram, e Dino respirou fundo ao ver que por poucos segundos havia evitado de quem sabe perder um ou dois dentes. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Hibari não aceitaria fazer uma viagem de mais de doze horas de vôo simplesmente para mordê-lo até a morte. Havia algum motivo por trás daquele estranho comportamento, o que fez Dino momentaneamente questionar como o moreno havia conseguido embarcar e desembarcar do Japão para a Itália com seu par de tonfas. Definitivamente Hibari era um homem perigoso.

- Você não vai me ouvir, não é? - Dino ficou de pé e limpou o canto da boca onde escorria um fino fio de sangue. Sua mesa estava logo atrás de suas costas e em cima dela seu precioso chicote que havia caído de sua mão após o primeiro golpe. Só havia uma maneira de fazer Hibari ouvi-lo e quem sabe, falar o que estava acontecendo. Com um movimento rápido o louro sentiu o chicote em seus dedos, trazendo-o firme em suas mãos - Então eu vou tirar a verdade de você, a _força_ - O Chefe dos Cavallone passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, sorrindo em desafio.

Aquela atitude geralmente não teria efeito algum em Hibari Kyouya. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como manter o autocontrole, e cair em provocações baratas definitivamente não era seu estilo. Entretanto, qualquer tipo de autocontrole era inútil quando o assunto era Dino Cavallone. Aquele homem era o único que conseguia fazer todos os sentimentos de Hibari se misturarem em um turbilhão de sensações. Naquele dia em especial, aquela provocação fora _totalmente_ desnecessária. Sua vontade de espancar Dino era tanta que ele sentia todo seu corpo vibrar com a possibilidade de vê-lo inconsciente diante de si. A conversa entre eles viria depois, provavelmente com o louro em uma cama de Hospital enquanto Hibari diria tudo o que estava pensando sem que ele pudesse ser interrompido. Aquilo sim seria uma _conversa_.

Dino defendeu o quarto golpe de Hibari, e a situação logo se tornou menos desigual. Em poucos minutos o Chefe dos Cavallone estava em seu lugar novamente. Como treinador de Hibari por mais de três anos, Dino conhecia os ataques, as brechas e os pontos fracos do moreno melhor do que ninguém. A surra que a principio era iminente havia ganhado um aparência de treinamento, como se ambos estivessem em cima da cobertura do Colégio Namimori. A diferença era clara, ainda mais porque toda a mobília do caro e tradicional escritório de Dino estava aos pedaços, seu exótico e singular tapete indiano manchado com sangue, sem contar que todos os papéis de sua mesa estavam espalhados junto com seus livros no chão. Nada parecia no lugar naquele escritório, principalmente as duas pessoas que lutavam.

Enquanto deferiam golpes, nenhum dos dois proferiu uma única palavra. Por longos minutos o único som era o de passos em cima de papéis ou algo sendo quebrado. Dino sabia que as lutas anteriores que ambos tiveram duraram horas, mas aquela não estava sendo uma luta totalmente justa. O louro podia sentir através dos golpes de Hibari, que o moreno com o passar do tempo não atacava com tanta força, provavelmente o cansaço pelo vôo o havia atingido, da mesma forma que Dino começava a sentir os músculos doloridos por causa da falta de sono dos últimos dias. Aquilo chegaria a um fim logo, só restava saber qual dos dois iria dar o braço a torcer primeiro.

Hibari defendeu um golpe de Dino e segurou firme seu par de tonfas, respirando fundo. Ele sabia que seu corpo não estava em boa condição, mas o homem a sua frente também parecia em seu limite.

- Não acha que está na hora de dizer o que está acontecendo, Kyouya? - Dino falava devagar, respirando com dificuldade - Você sabe que essa luta vai terminar em empate.

- Cale a boca - Hibari disse entre os dentes, apertando um pouco mais o par de tonfas em suas mãos - Eu já disse que vou mordê-lo até a morte pela sua covardia.

Dino apertou os olhos. Era a segunda vez que ele era chamado de covarde naquele curto espaço de tempo. Algo em seu orgulho masculino havia doído.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, e eu não sou covarde! - a maneira como sua voz soou mais parecia como uma das brigas irrelevantes que ambos costumavam ter.

- Você é a pior pessoa desse mundo, Cavallone, e eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças.

O Guardião da Nuvem diminuiu a distância entre eles, se preparando para mais um ataque. Porém, dessa vez seus braços foram pegos pelo chicote de Dino, fazendo com que suas mãos ficassem imobilizadas. O louro o puxou para perto, fazendo com que Hibari não tivesse outra opção senão encará-lo.

Dino manteve as mãos de Hibari o mais longe possível de seu rosto, mas não ousou tocá-lo com a mão livre. Ao invés disso, o Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou seu corpo, fazendo com que a distância entre eles fosse mínima.

- Você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo, Kyouya. - a voz de Dino estava baixa, mas não havia raiva ou irritação. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam preocupados, o que fez Hibari tentar mover os braços, mas em vão.

- ...

- Eu gostaria, mas não consigo ler sua mente, então, por favor - houve uma pausa, Dino passou a mão livre no cabelo, abaixando o olhar. Sua mente lembrou-se exatamente do motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo havia acontecido, e ironicamente ele estava novamente batendo na mesma tecla - Eu não posso entender seus sentimentos se não conversarmos, Kyouya.

O peito de Hibari apertou-se na última frase dita por Dino. As palavras atingiram seu coração em cheio, mas foi a expressão que o louro tinha no rosto que o desarmou. Eram os mesmos olhos tristes, a mesma expressão de total desesperança, como naquela noite na reunião de Tsuna.  
Sem saber de onde aquela força saíra, Hibari empurrou os braços contra o peito de Dino, fazendo o louro dar um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo com que o chicote deixava os braços do Guardião da Nuvem soltos. O Chefe da Família Cavallone fechou os olhos, preparando-se para pagar por seu descuido. Dino sentiu quando seu corpo foi arremessado novamente para a parede. A dor em suas costas foi automática, mas foi tudo. Nenhum ataque veio depois disso, nenhum soco ou chute. O louro abriu os olhos para ver se realmente estava inteiro ou se o golpe fora tão forte que seu corpo havia adormecido. Não fora um engano. Hibari estava no mesmo lugar, no meio do escritório.

O chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu sentado, olhando para o homem a sua frente, esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo, não importasse para qual direção.  
Hibari permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, os olhos em alguma coisa no tapete, o par de tonfas firmes em suas mãos. O silêncio novamente fez parecer que ali nada havia acontecido, além da passagem de um furioso furacão.

- Eu não vou permitir - o próprio Hibari quebrou o silêncio - Você não vai fazer o que quer, _eu_ não dei permissão para isso.

Dino franziu as sobrancelhas louras, completamente perdido.

- Do que você está falando, Kyouya? E eu não fiz nada.

- Mas vai fazer - Hibari ergueu os olhos e Dino engoliu seco. Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem estavam semicerrados - E eu vou garantir que você não faça o que pretende fazer.

- Eu não estou entendendo - Dino fez menção de se levantar, mas caiu sentado. Suas costas doíam horrores, e notar que Hibari estava se aproximando só fez as coisas piorarem - Você não está sendo claro.

O moreno parou à frente de Dino e ambos se encararam.  
Naquele momento Hibari sabia que se quisesse poderia tirar completa vantagem da situação. Ele percebeu durante a luta que Dino não estava em condições de lutar, provavelmente estivera trabalhando demais nos últimos dias. Na posição em que estava, vencer o louro não seria difícil. Porém, mesmo com a oportunidade em mãos, Hibari não conseguiu. Suas mãos não se mexeram, seus dedos não seguraram seu par de tonfas com força, ao contrário. Seu precioso par caiu sem fazer barulho no tapete deixando suas mãos solitárias. Era isso. A razão pela qual ele havia cruzado o globo estava sentada diante de seus olhos, os cabelos levemente bagunçados, marcas vermelhas em cada lado de seu rosto, e uma expressão totalmente arrasada. O moreno sabia que Dino não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando.

- Eu não vou permitir que você se case. Nem hoje, nem amanhã nem nunca. No primeiro pensamento sobre isso eu vou colocar um fim na sua vida.

As palavras saíram sem esforço pelos lábios rosados do Guardião da Nuvem. Toda a força de vontade que o fez chegar até ali começava a se esvair de seu corpo, restando apenas um amargo gosto em sua boca, que havia surgido quando soubera do casamento de Dino no futuro.  
Se aquilo estava sendo difícil para Hibari, a reação do Chefe dos Cavallone ao ouvir tais palavras foi ainda mais complexa. Dino esperou para ouvir o restante, mas ao perceber que o que Hibari tinha a dizer se resumia aquele monte de absurdos, o louro não soube como responder. Sua mente tentou volta nos últimos dias, tentando lembrar de qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido, caso ele tivesse perdido algum acontecimento. Não havia nada, absolutamente nada. As palavras de Hibari soavam completamente sem sentido para Dino e até mesmo impossível.

- Kyouya, do que você está falando? Eu não vou me casar, digo, eu não pretendo... - Dino coçou o rosto e o virou para o lado, corando. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer que se o casamento entre dois homens fosse oficializado ele não perderia tempo em propor à um certo Guardião...

- Você vai, _eu_ sei disso - Hibari havia entendido a reação displicente de Dino como uma incerteza. Seu peito parecia ainda mais apertado. O que era aquilo? Por que estava tão difícil respirar? Ele viajou toda aquela distância porque no fundo _sabia_ que o louro diria que aquela idéia era absurda. Tudo o que Hibari procurava era uma certeza para aquela dúvida, então como ele lidaria com um _talvez_? O que ele _realmente_ faria se Dino o deixasse?

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Hibari sentiu tal emoção.  
O aperto em seu peito parecia ter se transformado em um buraco, a tal ponto que o moreno levou a mão até o peito sem perceber, apertando o terno que usava. As palavras de Yamamoto e Tsuna ecoavam em sua cabeça como um disco riscado em que a mesma parte é repetida inúmeras vezes. O moreno podia sentir seu rosto começar a ficar quente, sem ter idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- K-Kyouya, você está bem? - Dino tentou novamente se levantar ao perceber que havia algo de errado com Hibari - O que está acontecendo?

Ao perceber que não conseguiria levantar, Dino moveu a mão, encontrando os frios dedos de Hibari. A reação do moreno foi imediata. Os olhos negros se arregalaram, e havia algo naquele rosto que o Chefe dos Cavallone nunca havia visto. Hibari parecia assustado. Pela primeira vez na vida Dino viu medo em seus olhos, e aquilo foi o bastante para ele.

- KYOUYA! - O louro puxou a mão de Hibari - Por Deus, o que está acontecendo?!

- Você... - Hibari respirou fundo, tentando ter o controle sobre si mesmo de volta - Você é a pior pessoa que eu conheço. Eu não vou permitir, Cavallone. Eu não desperdicei três anos da minha vida por nada. Você é mais covarde que o inútil do Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- STAI ZITTO!¹ - Dino mordeu o lábio e soltou a mão de Hibari, socando com força o tapete. O louro não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas aquilo estava saindo totalmente da lógica. Hibari era a última pessoa que poderia jogar aquele monte de inverdades em cima dele - Você não sabe de nada. Você acha que pode vir de repente aqui, invadir minha casa como se nada tivesse acontecido e de repente começa a dizer um monte de mentiras e acha que eu vou ficar calado, Kyouya? - os olhos cor de mel de Dino pareciam em chamas - Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas se você veio até aqui para pisar nos meus sentimentos por você, então, por favor, vá embora. Já está sendo difícil o bastante, não torne tudo pior - os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone se curvaram em um amargo sorriso - E eu _sabia_ que você se arrependia desses três anos, não precisa me dizer isso oficialmente, estava claro, eu que não quis enxergar a verdade, mas você está livre, Kyouya. Nós não temos mais nada um com o ou--

- É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ PISANDO NOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS!

Os olhos de Dino se arregalaram e as palavras morreram em seus lábios.  
Seu corpo ficou imóvel, enquanto sua mente tentava processar o que ele acabara de ver e ouvir. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Hibari gritando. Hibari _nunca_ se quer levantava a voz.  
O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu quando seus joelhos começaram a vacilar. Ele se sentia extremamente exausto, fisicamente e mentalmente. A última parte do que Dino havia dito girava em sua cabeça fazendo tudo parecer um longo filme.

- Você... - O moreno deu um passo a frente, anulando a pequena distância entre eles. Seu corpo abaixou-se, e Hibari sentou no colo de Dino, apoiando a testa em seu ombro. O louro não se moveu - Você foi embora e voltou, e foi embora de novo... - a voz do Guardião da Nuvem estava baixa - Então dez anos depois você decide se casar e eu recebo um convite para o seu casamento - os braços do moreno entrelaçaram o pescoço de Dino em um abraço - Se você se casar, eu o mato. Se você me deixar para trás, eu o mato. Se você se esquecer de mim, eu o mato... - o abraço de Hibari tornou-se mais apertado e seus lábios encostaram-se levemente na orelha de Dino - Se você deixar de me amar, eu o morderei até a morte, _Dino_.

O chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu imóvel enquanto ouvia a cada palavra dita por Hibari.  
Ao término, foi impossível para o louro não retribuir o abraço, ignorando totalmente a dor em suas costas, braços, pernas etc. As palavras estavam ali em seus lábios, mas tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi segurar aquele homem em seus braços, esperando que seu corpo fosse capaz de transmitir tudo o que ele estava pensando e sentindo naquele momento.  
Ouvir seu nome ser dito por aqueles lábios, junto com tais palavras era demais para Dino, ainda mais vindo de quem veio. Aquela foi a melhor declaração que alguém como Hibari Kyouya poderia dar. Tudo o que ele temeu nas últimas semanas parecia desaparecer diante de seus olhos, e uma agradável sensação o fez sorrir, escondendo o rosto choroso no cabelo escuro de Hibari. Dino sentiu-se a pessoa mais amada do mundo naquele momento.

Os braços ao redor do pescoço do louro enfraqueceram, o que fez Dino olhar para Hibari. Sua expressão não foi tão surpresa ao notar que o moreno havia dormido. O Guardião da Nuvem estava exausto, provavelmente aquelas palavras já estavam dentro do moreno há tempos, mas por causa de sua teimosia, somente em uma situação realmente critica Hibari seria _tão_ honesto.  
Ainda com o moreno em seus braços, Dino beijou sua testa de leve e encarou a porta. Ele sabia que Romário apareceria em segundos. O braço direito dos Cavallone provavelmente estava só esperando o barulho parar para entrar.

- C-Chefe! - Romário abriu a porta como Dino esperava, e o louro fez sinal de silêncio com uma das mãos. A outra segurava Hibari.

- Eu estou bem~ - Dino sorriu, sussurrando - Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto, Kyouya fez uma longa viagem.

- Quer que eu ajude? - Romário olhou o estado de Dino e depois o estado do escritório e sorriu.

- Eu estou bem - Dino respirou fundo e ficou de pé, segurando o inconsciente Hibari em seus braços. Todo seu corpo doía, e ele não sabia como conseguira ficar de pé, ainda mais com outra pessoa em seus braços, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer isso. Que tinha de ser _ele_ a levar Hibari até o quarto. Que tinha de ser _ele_ a colocá-lo na cama, assim como seria _ele_ quem estaria ao lado da mesma cama quando o moreno acordasse.

- Você vai ficar bem, Chefe? - Romário abriu a porta para que o cambaleante Dino pudesse passar.

Dino parou na saída do escritório, virando o rosto na direção de Romário. Seus olhos cor de mel pegaram uma parte do devastado escritório de relance, para no instante seguinte pousarem no rosto calmo e totalmente indefeso de Hibari em seus braços. Um largo sorriso cobriu seu rosto, e o Chefe dos Cavallone recomeçou a andar.

- Eu ficarei _ótimo_, Romário~

Continua...

* * *

¹ - "Cale-se!"


	7. Capitolo Settimo

**Capitolo Settimo**

Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se entreabriram sonolentos. Sua visão estava embaçada, e o moreno levou alguns segundos até finalmente conseguir enxergar exatamente onde estava. Era um enorme quarto decorado em estilo ocidental. Grossas cortinas vinho nas janelas, uma larga cama de casal com quatro pilares em cada extremidade. Toda a mobília parecia cara, e pela decoração Hibari teve certeza de que estava no quarto de Dino.  
O relógio dourado ao lado da cama marcava 21h30min. Por um minuto, o Guardião da Nuvem respirou fundo, fazendo com que sua mente - até então sonolenta e devagar - começasse a fazer uma espécie de reconstituição de suas últimas memórias. Ele lembrava de deixar o Japão, das longas horas de vôo, da _conversa_ na imigração italiana, de entrar naquela enorme Mansão e ser saldado pelos subordinados da Família, de invadir o escritório de Dino, de morder o louro até a morte...

As lembranças de Hibari pararam e o moreno levou uma das mãos até o rosto. A última parte que sua mente havia lhe mostrado não tinha sido nem um pouco agradável. Ele havia se _declarado_, e todo seu plano que envolvia hospitais e uma longa lição de moral havia ido por água abaixo.  
Um sentimento de extrema humilhação pessoal fez o moreno mover-se na cama, notando pela primeira vez que havia algo em cima do travesseiro livre ao seu lado. Um aparelho celular de aparência extremamente moderna estava por cima de um pedaço de papel.  
Imaginando o que seria e de _quem_ seria, Hibari pegou primeiro o papel, enquanto o aparelho escorregava do travesseiro para a cama:

_"Por favor, ligue #1"._

Não havia assinatura ou carimbo. A mensagem fora escrita com uma caneta de ponta fina e ele conhecia muito bem a caligrafia com traços românticos. Com o aparelho em mãos, Hibari apertou o número um e esperou. O que era aquilo? Deja vu?

- Kyouya!

A voz do outro lado atendeu no segundo toque.  
O Guardião da Nuvem mexia com a mão livre o pedaço de papel, tentando não parecer surpreso ou até mesmo contente. Seu coração batia demasiado rápido, e ele teve vontade de sorrir ao ouvir aquela voz tão feliz pronunciar seu nome.

- O que significa isso? - O moreno soava levemente sonolento.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Kyouya, mas eu prometo voltar o mais rápido possível!

- Você não precisa voltar.

- Kyouya!

- Onde você está? - Hibari sorriu. Ele conseguia imaginar o louro encarando o aparelho celular com uma expressão atônica.

- Terminando uma reunião, estarei de volta com certeza antes das 23hs, por favor, espere por mim.

- Hm... - O Guardião da Nuvem passou os olhos pelo quarto - Como eu saio desse quarto?

- Do lado de fora devem estar alguns subordinados. Romário está na casa, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamá-lo. Você deve estar com fome, então coma alguma coisa, tome um banho se quiser - a voz de Dino soou longe e Hibari pôde ouvi-lo conversar com alguém, pedindo um pouco mais de tempo - Sinta-se a vontade, só espere que eu volte, eu _realmente_ quero vê-lo, Kyouya.

O moreno entreabriu os lábios, mas não disse uma palavra.  
Havia algumas coisas que ele gostaria de dizer, mas sabia que essas coisas teriam de esperar o momento apropriado, e que certamente não seria através do telefone. Mesmo não assumindo, Hibari queria ver Dino, provavelmente com a mesma intensidade com que o louro queria vê-lo.

- Eu vou esperar - O Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se da cama - Agora volte para sua reunião de faz-de-conta.

Dino riu e sua voz ecoou por todo interior de Hibari, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos surpreso com o arrepio que sentira. Quando o louro se despediu com o habitual "Ciao", o moreno deixou o telefone na cama, caminhando em direção a porta. Sua mente de repente estava cheia de imagens não muito castas, e ele sabia que precisava manter seus pensamentos longe daquele tipo de lembrança. Havia outras _coisas_ que ele discutiria com Dino naquela noite.

Como o louro havia dito ao telefone, havia uma porção de subordinados do lado de fora do quarto. Todos se mostraram extremamente preocupados com o bem estar de Hibari, perguntando inúmeras vezes se ele gostaria de tomar um banho ou jantar. O moreno optou primeiro pelo banho, sendo escoltado até o fim do corredor, onde um largo banheiro o esperava. Entretanto, todo o luxo e excelentes sais de banho não foram suficientes para conquistar a atenção do Guardião da Nuvem. Enquanto a água da ducha descia por seu corpo, Hibari lembrava do que tinha dito a Dino, e nas conseqüências que aquelas palavras poderiam ter. Ele sabia que as coisas não estavam indiferentes como antes. A maneira como o louro o tratara a poucos minutos no telefone era a prova disso.  
Só restava saber como aquela situação seria resolvida. O Guardião da Nuvem não se sentia inclinado a usar seu par de tonfas, pelo menos por enquanto.

Romário o aguardava na saída do banheiro para acompanhá-lo até a sala de jantar.

- _Ele_ ainda não chegou? - Hibari descia a larga escadaria principal, olhando os quadros na parede.

- O Chefe deve chegar um pouco tarde, mas pensei que ele tivesse avisado.

- Avisou.

O jantar transcorrera ainda mais solitário do que o banho.

Hibari estava acostumado a comer com audiência, já que Kusakabe fazia questão de fazer companhia em todas as refeições do moreno, entretanto, a vigilância na casa de Dino era ainda mais cerrada.  
Enquanto degustava seu tímido prato de ravióli, Hibari não pôde deixa de pensar se o louro não se sentia sozinho naquela enorme casa, com suas dezenas de quartos. Provavelmente para Dino a sensação era outra. Ele crescera com aquelas pessoas, então tudo acontecia de forma natural. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou não parecer ansioso, mas Romário não ignorou a maneira como o moreno encarava o relógio em seu pulso com certa freqüência.  
Ao terminar o jantar, Hibari dispensou a sobremesa e Romário o acompanhou novamente até o quarto de Dino. O caminho foi feito em silêncio, mas assim que chegaram a entrada do quarto, o braço direito dos Cavallone levou a mão dentro do bolso do terno.

- Acredito que isso seja seu, Hibari Kyouya.

O homem estendeu a mão, mostrando a Hibari algo que ele já vira. Era o mesmo envelope que ele mesmo deixara para Dino semanas atrás no quarto de Hotel. Para sua surpresa, o envelope estava intacto.

- O Chefe nunca chegou a conhecer o conteúdo. Eu o encontrei enquanto limpava o quarto no meio de alguns documentos.

- Obrigado.

- Ah! Mais uma coisa, Hibari.

Romário coçou a bochecha e ajeitou os óculos. A expressão sempre amistosa do homem havia desaparecido e ele encarou o Guardião da Nuvem com uma expressão séria. Em seguida, colocou os braços ao lado do corpo e inclinou-se para frente.

- Muito obrigado - Hibari tentou não parecer surpreso com a atitude de Romário - Eu sei que o Chefe é totalmente atrapalhado e na maioria das vezes difícil de confiar, mas ele realmente se importa com você - Romário voltou a ficar ereto, e sua expressão retornou ao habitual sorriso - Ele estava trabalhando esses dias porque prometi que o deixaria fazer uma ligação amanhã, mas acredito que agora seja desnecessário. De qualquer forma, você deveria ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

- Eu vou - O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça mostrando que havia entendido o recado.

O braço direito dos Cavallone afastou-se, e Hibari adentrou novamente ao quarto.  
Dessa vez o cômodo parecia ainda maior e mais solitário. Cada pedacinho naquele lugar tinha a cara de Dino. O tapete, a estante, a confortável cadeira de couro atrás da modesta escrivaninha. A enorme cama com seus vários travesseiros parecia ter saído de algum conto de fadas, e Hibari imaginou se os detalhes dourados nas vigas eram realmente feitos de ouro. Independente da decoração, enquanto cruzava o cômodo, o moreno imaginou como teriam sido essas últimas semanas para Dino. Assim que chegou a enorme janela, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu um pouco as cortinas, encarando a noite italiana. O frio de fevereiro estava ali, ele podia ver os subordinados de Dino com seus sobretudos enquanto ficavam de guarda pelo jardim. O céu estava negro, levemente acinzentado. Não havia estrelas ou lua, mas Hibari não se importou. Ele não queria nenhuma distração enquanto estivesse pensando.

Não foi fácil para o Guardião da Nuvem refazer seu flashback mental. Era difícil acreditar que tais palavras saíram de sua boca. Hibari sabia que podia alegar cansaço, falta momentânea de juízo ou qualquer desculpa ridícula que ele quisesse. O problema estava no simples fato de que dessa vez ele sabia que a situação chegara a um ponto critico.  
Quem Dino achou que estava enganando todo esse tempo? As poucas conversas, as raras ligações, o sexo sem paixão? Hibari havia percebido tudo isso, mas não dissera nada. Ele viu Dino se afastando um pouco a cada dia, mas todas as vezes que pretendia tocar no assunto as palavras lhe faltaram. Era isso.  
Hibari encostou a testa no vidro da janela e respirou fundo. Aquela noite seria decisiva.

- KYOUYA!

O Guardião da Nuvem tirou os olhos do livro em suas mãos, encarando o homem que invadira o quarto aos berros.  
Dino estava parado no meio do quarto, as bochechas vermelhas assim como a ponta do nariz, provavelmente causado pelo frio. Sobretudo, cachecol e... sapatos. Hibari suspirou e sentou-se melhor na cama. Ele estava confortavelmente vestido com um dos pijamas de Dino e havia começado a ler um dos livros da estante. A visão do louro usando sapatos dentro do quarto o fez erguer uma sobrancelha. Ocidentais e seus maus hábitos.

- Eu não sei o que é pior: a maneira totalmente mal educada com que você entrou gritando em um cômodo ou o fato de você estar usando sapatos.

Um sorriso largo brotou nos lábios do italiano enquanto ele caminhava em direção a cama, retirando o cachecol do pescoço.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Kyouya!

Hibari fechou o livro. Seria impossível continuar lendo.

- Como você está? - Dino sentou-se na beirada da cama. O sorriso havia desaparecido.

- Bem.

- Bom saber - o louro voltou a sorrir - Obrigado por ter me esperado. Romário disse que você tomou banho e jantou, tem alguma coisa que você precise?

- Não - Hibari abaixou o olhar, encarando a distância entre a mão de Dino e a dele. Era significativa.

- Eu vou ter de pedir que espere mais uns minutos porque preciso de um banho.

- Terei companhia - O Guardião da Nuvem voltou a abrir o livro, mas sem o menor interesse na leitura.

Dino levantou-se e colocou um dos joelhos na cama, inclinando o corpo. Sua mão direita segurou o rosto do moreno, enquanto seus lábios depositavam um leve beijo na bochecha de Hibari. O louro murmurou um "volto logo", saindo do quarto às pressas.

O Guardião da Nuvem encarou a porta sendo fechada, deixando o corpo escorregar na cama, cobrindo o rosto com o livro. O beijo ardeu em seu rosto e o perfume de Dino era embriagante, a ponto de fazer com que o quarto parecesse girar.

Dorian Gray e sua interessantíssima história de vaidade e luxuria poderiam despertar o interesse literário de Hibari em qualquer outra ocasião, menos naquela. As linhas que até poucos minutos o haviam capturado em um jogo de atenção, agora nada significavam a não ser meras palavras colocas juntas sem o menor sentido. Dorian poderia viver para sempre com seu belo rosto que o Guardião da Nuvem não se importaria. Pensar na condição do personagem o fez lembrar das mudanças que aqueles três anos realizaram tanto nele quanto em Dino.  
Quando se conheceram, Hibari era o líder do Conselho Estudantil, ainda adolescente. Dino já era um homem de vinte e dois anos, mesmo que não aparentasse, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Todas as vezes em que se olhava no espelho, Hibari percebia que a única coisa que parecia ter mudado era sua altura. Ele tornara-se mais alto e esguio, mas o restante de seus atributos pareciam basicamente os mesmos.  
Dino, ao contrário, mudara significativamente diante dos olhos do moreno. O homem idiota, atrapalhado e completamente perdido havia se transformado em... bem, ele continuava idiota, atrapalhado e perdido, mas estava mais alto e muito mais bonito. O cabelo ganhara um corte diferente, os olhos um formato menos infantil, assim como outros detalhes que não passaram despercebidos por Hibari. Ele notava cada pedacinho de Dino, mesmo que não falasse.

Pensar no italiano não era uma boa idéia, não naquelas condições.  
O livro fora fechado novamente, e Hibari encarava o alto teto do quarto imaginando como as coisas procederiam dali em diante. Perder Dino não era uma opção.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone reapareceu no quarto após cerca de dez minutos. O conjunto de inverno com que ele havia chegado dera lugar a uma confortável calça de moletom escura e uma blusa branca com o símbolo de alguma banda antiga. Dino enxugava o cabelo com uma toalha, deixando-a pendurada na cadeira.  
Hibari encarou a toalha e tentou não ficar irritado.

- Eu vou levá-la daqui a pouco - Dino riu, lendo a expressão que o moreno tinha.

- Você continua desleixado - Hibari tirou os olhos da toalha e passou a encarar o italiano que sentava no meio da cama.

- Você parece bem.

Dino segurou uma das mãos de Hibari entre as suas, erguendo-a devagar, beijando-a de leve. Em seguida seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso.  
O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu cada milímetro de seu corpo reagir ao beijo, mas manteve-se classicamente sério e inabalável. Sua mão parecia em chamas, e algo dentro dele dizia para diminuir ainda mais a distância entre eles. Porém, Hibari Kyouya jamais perderia a razão para uma voz em sua mente.

- Eu estou bem - o moreno moveu lentamente os lábios. Ele sabia que o inevitável momento havia chegado, e dessa vez não adiantava ficar calado. A razão pela qual aquilo estava acontecendo era exatamente por causa de seu silêncio.

- Você ainda deve estar cansado da viagem, por que não descansa? - Dino colocou a mão de Hibari na cama e olhou envolta - Eu vou estar no quarto de hóspedes, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar.

- O que?!

Hibari segurou o pulso de Dino assim que o louro fez menção de sair da cama.  
O italiano o olhou com surpresa, mas o que realmente surpreendeu o moreno foi a realização de que ele havia ajoelhado na cama e se inclinado. O próprio Hibari não percebeu que havia feito isso.  
Um período de silêncio fez Dino sentar-se novamente na cama, dessa vez próximo ao Guardião da Nuvem.

- Ouça, Kyouya... - Dino tinha as mãos de Hibari entre as dele - O dia foi muito cansativo, e eu sei que temos algo pendente para resolver mas podemos fazer isso amanhã. Você pode pensar no que aconteceu com a cabeça fria, sem o calor do momento - o louro mordeu levemente o lábio. Havia hesitação em sua voz, como se Dino não estivesse sendo totalmente sincero.

- Você está com medo! - Hibari afastou as mãos, procurando seu par de tonfas com os olhos - Você tem medo que eu retire o que eu disse nessa manhã. Você é impossível, _Dino_.

O Guardião da Nuvem encarou novamente a toalha na cadeira.  
Ele sabia que não era o melhor momento para enfatizar o desleixo de Dino, mas aquela era uma medida de autoproteção. O moreno não tinha coragem de encará-lo naquele momento porque não era preciso olhá-lo diretamente. Hibari sabia, e teve a certeza que precisava quando seus olhos negros encararam os olhos cor de mel e surpresos do italiano. Ele estava certo. Dino estava provavelmente assustado demais com a possibilidade de que o moreno retirasse tudo o que havia dito.

Sentimentos, emoções, conversas sérias... nada disso era o forte de Hibari. Pessoas não passavam de um emaranhado de confusão e bagunça, e o máximo que ele pudesse evitar interagir com elas ele o faria. Entretanto, seu silêncio, sua distância e sua teimosia foram responsáveis por afastar a única pessoa que sempre fez questão de tê-lo por perto. A única pessoa que mesmo sendo intragavelmente insuportável, sempre deixou claro que Hibari era sua prioridade.  
Se o Guardião da Nuvem perdesse Dino o que restaria?

- Ky-Kyouya eu... - Dino tinha o rosto corado e era extremamente fácil de perceber que Hibari tocara em um ponto que o italiano claramente não queria falar - E-Eu ainda acho que devemos ter essa conversa amanhã.

- Então eu vou embora.

Hibari saiu de cima da cama no mesmo instante em que Dino fazia o mesmo do outro lado.  
O louro passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, encarando as costas do homem a sua frente sem saber o que dizer. Aquele dia havia sido cheio de surpresas, e Dino não queria que aquele sentimento desaparecesse. A declaração de Hibari ainda soava em seus ouvidos, e pensar que tudo aquilo poderia se desintegrar diante de seus olhos não era nem um pouco agradável, porque se o Chefe dos Cavallone dissesse todos os motivos que o fizeram tomar a decisão de deixar a vida de Hibari, então sem dúvidas dessa vez, seria o moreno quem o abandonaria.

- Por que você não me contou o que estava te aborrecendo?

A pergunta do Guardião da Nuvem pegou o italiano de surpresa. O moreno havia se virado e ambos se encaravam tendo apenas a enorme cama entre eles.

- Você não me ouviria - _Cazzo_!¹

- Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Você nunca me ouviu, Kyouya.

- Estou ouvindo agora.

- E-Eu... - O louro mordeu novamente o lábio. Era extremamente difícil ser totalmente sincero com Hibari depois de tudo. Por um instante Dino sentiu-se tolo. Realmente. O que poderia ter sido evitado se ele tivesse simplesmente dito o que sentia quando as coisas começaram a se tornar difíceis? - Você estava infeliz ao meu lado.

A voz de Dino soou baixa. Seus ombros estavam encurvados e o italiano parecia realmente cansado.  
As palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone surpreendeu Hibari, que imaginaria ouvir qualquer outra coisa menos aquilo.

- De onde você tirou essa suposição?

- Eu _senti_ isso.

- Você é estúpido, Cavallone.

- Eu não vou começar uma discussão, Kyouya - Dino passou a mão no cabelo, demonstrando exatamente o contrário - Você nunca diz nada, e eu cansei de tentar adivinhar. Você não parecia feliz ao meu lado então achei melhor que você pudesse estar livre para procurar alguém que pudesse fazê-lo realmente feliz.

- Você é egoísta - Hibari tinha a expressão passiva e indiferente - Você diz que foi para minha própria felicidade, quando na realidade você não teve coragem de me perguntar diretamente se eu estava ou não feliz. Como eu disse, você é um covarde.

Dino virou o rosto, visivelmente irritado pelo último comentário. Hibari o estava atingindo em lugares que ele sabia que teriam uma reação.  
Se as coisas continuassem naquele ritmo, uma nova briga era inevitável.

- Se você tivesse me perguntado saberia que eu não estava infeliz - O Guardião da Nuvem não acreditava que estava a ponto de falar aquelas coisas. Se Dino fosse um pouco mais observador e menos idiota teria percebido que não havia outra pessoa que pudesse fazê-lo feliz. - Eu não sou como você que canta sobre sentimentos a toda hora. Três anos atrás um homem estrangeiro vindo de algum lugar da Europa foi enviado para _supostamente_ me treinar (como se _eu_ precisasse disso!). Algum tempo depois esse mesmo homem diz que está apaixonado por mim no final de um dos treinos. Eu era jovem e não compreendia o que você estava falando, mas eu segui com o fluxo porque mesmo não entendendo, a idéia não me pareceu ruim - O moreno suspirou. Aquilo era realmente necessário? - Mas faz algum tempo que eu passei a entender o que você quis dizer naquela declaração, e foi esse o motivo pelo qual eu nunca o mordi realmente até a morte depois de _tudo_ o que _você_ fez _comigo_. Por isso eu repito, você é um idiota Dino. Um idiota que me fez voar por mais de quinze horas para estar aqui agora falando algo que você já deveria saber.

Dino parecia estar ouvindo a alguma coisa extremamente secreta. Da mesma forma como ouvira as palavras de Hibari em seu escritório, o que o moreno dizia agora parecia surreal demais para ser verdade. Porém, assim que terminou de falar, o Guardião da Nuvem virou levemente o rosto que havia ganhado um tom rosado. Aquilo foi demais para o Chefe dos Cavallone.

- Você está certo. Eu _sou_ idiota e covarde, mas imaginar que você não estivesse feliz ao meu lado era inconcebível - O italiano sorriu, dando a volta pela cama com passos vagarosos. Ele poderia simplesmente atravessá-la, pois o trajeto seria mais simples, mas ele não tinha a intenção de apressar as coisas. Foram precisos três anos para que Dino escutasse aquelas palavras. O que seriam dez passos? - Eu estava com medo de ouvir que você _realmente_ me odiava, e não saberia o que fazer se isso fosse verdade - O louro parou na frente de Hibari, e o moreno ergueu os olhos negros na direção do rosto de Dino. A visão daquela bela face fez o italiano engolir seco. Hibari era de tirar o fôlego. - Eu te amo, Kyouya. Desde que nos conhecemos você se tornou a razão pela qual acordo todos os dias. Eu amo o jeito que você fala, anda, e até mesmo respira. Eu amo como você não come suas cenouras e ainda se confunde ao usar talheres. Eu amo seu temperamento, mesmo você tendo uma personalidade horrível. Até hoje, não houve um dia que eu não te amasse, e esse tempo que ficamos separados foi devastador. Então, desculpe por não perguntar, por negligenciar sua opinião e por tomar a decisão sozinho. Mas eu preferia qualquer coisa menos ouvir de seus lábios que tudo isso que vivemos nesses três anos não passou de uma ilusão.

- Eu não sou um certo homem inconveniente que gosta dessas bobagens sobre ilusões.

Hibari tentou não deixar que a imagem do Guardião da Névoa surgisse em sua mente, mesmo o citando na conversa.  
Na realidade, o moreno havia ficado extremamente nervoso com o que acabara de ouvir. Como sempre, Dino era capaz de dizer as coisas mais embaraçosas com a maior cara limpa, sem hesitar, sem gaguejar e sem perder o charme. As palavras ditas com seu peculiar sotaque davam à declaração uma cor diferente. Elas pareciam ganhar vida, e entraram pelo ouvido de Hibari atingindo diretamente o coração do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Eu não sou você. Eu não consigo dizer certas coisas como você diz. E eu não sou _idiota_ - Hibari manteve os olhos no símbolo da camiseta de Dino, ergue-los era totalmente impossível - Quando nos conhecemos e você disse todas aquelas coisas eu não sabia o que esse "amor" significava. Era apenas uma palavra que eu lia nos livros.

Dino fechou os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida.  
Seus dedos ergueram o queixo de Hibari, fazendo com que o moreno não tivesse outra escolha a não ser olhar naquela direção.

- E agora? Você _sabe_?

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu em silêncio.  
A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua, mas as palavras não pareciam dispostas a percorrer o curtíssimo espaço até seus lábios. Se os olhos de Hibari não tivessem captado um pequeno detalhe naquele momento Dino provavelmente teria ouvido as palavras que tanto esperava. Entretanto, o sempre astuto e observador moreno não pôde negligenciar a forma como os lábios rosados do italiano se repuxaram em um discreto, mas presente, sorriso de vitória.

- Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte!

Hibari levou as mãos rapidamente até o peito de Dino, pronto para empurrá-lo o mais longe possível. Em seguida planejava procurar seu par de tonfas que _deveriam_ estar em algum lugar daquele quarto. O problema na brilhante idéia do moreno foi que o Chefe dos Cavallone não estava disposto a ser mordido até a morte _de novo_.  
Dino passou os braços envolta do corpo do homem a sua frente, trazendo Hibari para um apertado abraço. Uma longa gargalhada cortou sua garganta, enchendo o quarto com a alegria que somente Dino era capaz de trazer.

- Você é realmente adorável, Kyouya!

- Onde estão meus tonfas? - o moreno tentava enxergar além do peito do italiano, sem conseguir mover os braços.

- Em um lugar bem longe daqui ~

- Você está se divertindo, não está?

- Não é diversão, é felicidade.

Os braços de Dino se fecharam um pouco mais no corpo do Guardião da Nuvem, e o louro apoiou o queixo na cabeça que estava embaixo da sua. A risada havia cessado, e o silêncio novamente trouxe a sensação de que mais alguma coisa precisava ser dita.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito. Em poucos minutos todas as suas dúvidas - as poucas e idiotas inseguranças - haviam desaparecido. Ele estava ali, na véspera do dia dos namorados com a única pessoa no mundo com que ele gostaria de estar. Como diziam as canções e os filmes, se o mundo terminasse naquele instante ele não se importaria.  
Porém, para um abraço acontecer são necessárias no mínimo duas pessoas. Uma delas estava satisfeita com o desenrolar de toda aquela conversa, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito em relação à outra pessoa. Havia uma coisa que Hibari Kyouya precisava tirar de seu peito.

Palavras não eram o forte do Guardião da Nuvem, então ao perceber que não conseguiria dizer o que queria, o moreno simplesmente fechou os olhos. Seu corpo relaxou-se nos braços do italiano, e lentamente suas mãos subiram as costas do homem que o abraçava, retribuindo o gesto. As mãos do moreno sentiram as costas de Dino através da fina camiseta, e outros sentidos acabaram sendo despertados. O cheiro de seu shampoo e de sua colônia, o calor de sua pele e a distância mínima entre eles fizeram Hibari afastar o rosto do peito do louro por um instante para encará-lo. O discreto meio sorriso que ele vira segundos atrás havia se expandido para um largo sorriso, mas dessa vez o moreno não se importou. Ele sabia o que viria em seguida.

Dino subiu a mão direita pelo braço de Hibari até a altura de seu pescoço. Os dedos delgados do italiano correram para a nuca do moreno, enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam. A proximidade fez com que as respirações de ambos se misturassem, altas, descompassadas e praticamente implorando para que aquela mínima distância simplesmente terminasse.

- _Ti amo_², Kyouya!

Movendo delicadamente os lábios, Dino sussurrou as únicas palavras que poderiam ser ditas naquele momento, antes que seus lábios finalmente tocassem os lábios de Hibari.

O beijo não foi delicado e modesto como o primeiro beijo. Também não foi eufórico e erótico como uma prévia do prato principal. Aquele gesto marcou o ponto final para qualquer dúvida que ainda existisse. Não havia indiferença e teimosia. Não havia negligência e casamento. Tudo o que existia eram duas pessoas que tiveram novamente certeza de que não importasse quanto tempo passasse, e quantas pessoas aparecessem pelo caminho de ambos, eles simplesmente _pertenciam_ um ao outro.  
Foi de Dino a iniciativa para que o beijo pendesse para o lado erótico, já que suas mãos corriam livres por baixo da blusa de Kyouya. O Guardião da Nuvem percebendo que finalmente chegara o momento de ter _aquela_ outra conversa com Dino, moveu os pés em direção a cama, mas sem interromper o beijo.

Quando a beirada da cama tocou suas pernas, o moreno teve de dizer um breve "até logo" aos lábios do italiano, sentando-se. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos olhos cor de mel um pouco mais acima, e seu corpo reagiu imediatamente a maneira como Dino o olhava. Ele sentira falta daqueles olhos. Naqueles momentos, o sempre idiota e atrapalhado Dino Cavallone tinha uma expressão que somente Hibari conseguia ver. Admirar como aqueles olhos brilhavam de desejo era um privilégio.

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu um passo à frente, retirando a blusa e deixando-a cair ao lado da cama.  
O Guardião da Nuvem correu automaticamente os olhos para as tatuagens no braço do italiano, mas em seguida eles foram para a peculiar tatuagem que Dino tinha na cintura. As chamas azuis circulavam pela pele branca, fazendo com que a imaginação do moreno voasse. Ele sabia até onde aquele caminho o levaria, e era exatamente para lá que ele queria ir.  
Dino inclinou-se e sorriu, pronto para capturar novamente os lábios de Hibari, quando sua atenção foi automaticamente para outra direção.

- Chefe!

A voz - que ele conhecia bem - veio acompanhada de três batidas pesadas, diretas e extremamente conscientes.  
Hibari olhou para a porta com um misto de surpresa e irritação. Ele sabia que a voz era de Romário, mas o que ele queria àquela hora da noite?  
Quando seus olhos voltaram para Dino, o moreno então entendeu o que estava acontecendo.  
O olhar sexy e cheio de desejo desaparecera.  
Dino tinha uma expressão sem graça, como se pedisse desculpas através dos olhos e do meio sorriso.

- Chefe, você disse que apenas trocaria de roupa e isso a vinte minutos!

- Eu ainda estou trocando~ - Dino olhou feio para a porta.

- Você...

Hibari apertou os olhos e levantou-se.  
Dino virou o rosto no mesmo instante, dando um passo para trás por total instinto. O Guardião da Nuvem parecia estar envolto em uma névoa escura, tamanha a intensidade de sua raiva.

- Eu posso explicar~ - O louro pegou a camiseta do chão, dando pequenos passos para trás.

- Você veio aqui enquanto estava trabalhando, não foi? Por isso aquela história de "vamos-conversar-amanhã" e "eu-durmo-no-quarto-de-hóspedes". Você não tinha a intenção de passar a noite aqui.

- Kyouya, não! Eu pretendia passar a noite aqui, mas surgiram alguns papéis - a voz de Dino tremia, e mesmo Romário estando do outro lado da porta, suas pernas não conseguiram evitar a queda ao esbarrar em uma dobra do tapete.

- Você é o pior!

Hibari sabia que estava sem seu usual par de tonfas, então a coisa mais próxima que ele poderia usar era um livro. A idéia passou por sua mente, mas não foi essa a _arma_ escolhida pelo moreno.  
Dino havia protegido o rosto com as mãos ao perceber que algo voaria até ele, mas surpreendeu-se ao receber um travesseiro.

- Volte ao seu trabalho! - Hibari estava de costas, ajeitando os demais travesseiros restantes na cama.

Dino levantou-se e recolocou a camiseta, pegando o travesseiro do chão.

- Eu sinto muito, Kyouya, mas prometo voltar quando terminar, então se sentir sono durma primeiro, ok? - O louro bagunçou o cabelo de Hibari, depositando um beijo na cabeça do moreno.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não esperava ter aquela conversa naquele dia, assim como não esperava que Hibari voasse do Japão até a Itália.  
Tudo o que o italiano queria era passar uma noite naquele quarto, matando cada segundo de saudade que ele sentira nessas semanas. Porém, ele sabia que Romário não deixaria o _acordo_ que eles tinham morrer, mesmo que ele praticamente estivesse anulado. O braço direito dos Cavallone não tinha culpa se a ligação do dia seguinte não aconteceria.  
Hibari tinha todo o direito de ficar chateado, e assim que deu meia-volta para seguir em direção à porta, a mente de Dino começou a pensar em maneiras de se desculpar no dia seguinte, quando sentiu que algo o puxava pela camiseta.  
Assim que o Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se, os lábios de Hibari tocaram os dele em um leve e delicado beijo, daqueles suaves em que você deposita na pessoa amada por hábito.

- Não me acorde quando voltar, boa noite.

O moreno deu as costas e voltou à arrumação da cama, mesmo não tenho mais nada para ser arrumado.

- Boa Noite, Kyouya~

Dino abriu um largo sorriso enquanto caminhava até a porta, sem conseguir tirar da mente o rosto vermelho que Hibari lhe mostrou após o beijo.

Continua...

* * *

_¹ - Droga!_

_² - Te amo!_


	8. Capitolo Otto

**Capitolo Otto**

Catorze de fevereiro é um dos feriados mais conhecidos e celebrados no mundo. Não importa se os lucros são basicamente destinados às empresas de cartões e chocolates.  
No dia dos namorados, todos querem estar ao lado _daquela_ pessoa.

Hibari raramente deixava o Japão.  
Em dezoito anos, o moreno podia contar nos dedos todas as vezes em que realmente precisou deixar Namimori, e estranhamente, todas as suas viagens tinham sempre um destino: a Itália. Entretanto, aquela era a primeira vez que o moreno visitava a casa oficial de Dino, e mesmo não assumindo, a impressão que aquela monumental mansão causou foi uma certa surpresa.  
Quando chegou na tarde anterior, Hibari estava concentrado e ocupado demais com a idéia de morder Dino até a morte, que não reparou em basicamente nenhum detalhe da mansão. Com a manhã nublada, mas extremamente clara do dia catorze, o Guardião da Nuvem pôde se dar ao luxo de uma olhada mais critica em todo o Império que certo italiano idiota _teoricamente_ possuía.

Ao acordar naquela manhã, o moreno se viu sozinho na enorme cama de casal. Ele sabia que Dino havia voltado como prometido no meio da noite, já que Hibari permaneceu em um "meio-sono" (entenda: acordado, mas fingindo que dormia!). O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu os braços do italiano o abraçarem e em segundos Dino dormia um sono pesado.  
Para Dino já ter deixado a cama e não estar no quarto, só havia um motivo e Hibari não poderia fazer nada sobre isso.

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou o quarto, dessa vez sem nenhum guarda-costas a sua espreita. Ele lembrava onde ficava o banheiro, e não teve problema algum em encontrá-lo. Um longo e demorado banho quente, um conjunto de moletom azul-escuro que ele encontrou no gigante closet de Dino, e o moreno descia a enorme escadaria para procurar o dono da casa.  
Enquanto descia, Hibari passou novamente os olhos pelos quadros que decoravam a parede. Na noite anterior ele os havia visto, mas não tinha realmente _olhado_ para eles. Rostos que ele não conhecia, olhares que ele nunca tinha visto, símbolos que ele não fazia idéia do que se tratavam, até que finalmente algo conhecido á seus olhos. De frente a escadaria, ao lado da porta de entrada havia um enorme quadro de Dino. Pela aparência o moreno deduziu que o quadro tivesse sido pintado atualmente.

- Bom Dia, Hibari.

- Bom Dia, Romário - O moreno tirou os olhos do quadro, percebendo então o homem próximo à porta.

- O chefe está na Biblioteca - o braço direito dos Cavallone apontou para a direita - Direita e novamente direita, é uma grande porta escura.

Hibari agradeceu e seguiu na direção indicada, encontrando segundos depois a porta escura.  
Sem bater ou avisar, o Guardião da Nuvem abriu a porta, encarando nada além de estantes e mais estantes de livros. Havia uma forte luz vinda da esquerda, então o moreno deduziu que Dino provavelmente estaria próximo da janela. E ele estava certo.

Dino estava sentado atrás de uma larga mesa. Os cabelos presos pela metade, o laptop em frente ao rosto que pendia em uma das mãos. Ele usava seus óculos de leitura e parecia totalmente absorto no que fazia, pois não notara que Hibari aparecera em seu campo de visão.

- O que você faz escondido aqui? - O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se, fazendo Dino tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Kyouya! - O louro abriu um largo sorriso, chamando Hibari com as mãos para que o moreno desse a volta na mesa. - Estou só respondendo algumas mensagens.

- Hm... - Hibari parou ao lado de Dino, mirando a tela. Ao ver o nome de Tsuna, seus olhos se apertaram. Era preciso lembrar mentalmente de mordê-lo até a morte.

- Você ficou bem nele - Dino passou a mão pela cintura de Hibari, referindo-se ao conjunto de moletom.

- Ficou um pouco grande - o moreno mostrou como a manga do moletom ultrapassava em um palmo o tamanho ideal.

- Você ainda não tomou café, não é?

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativo, encostando-se na mesa.  
Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio, e Dino fechou o laptop, levantando-se em seguida. O louro aproximou-se de Hibari, colocando uma das mãos na cintura do moreno.

- Bom Dia, Kyouya~

O Guardião da Nuvem não respondeu. Ao invés disso, Hibari apenas fechou os olhos, aceitando prontamente o beijo que acompanhou aquelas palavras.  
Dino não acordara muito paciente naquela manhã. O trabalho fez com que ele perdesse preciosas horas ao lado de Hibari, e o mesmo trabalho o impediu de estar ao lado do moreno quando ele acordasse. Então, quando os lábios de ambos se encontraram, Dino procurou mostrar o quanto sentia por não ter passado mais tempo ao lado daquele que tanto amava.  
Hibari sentiu a necessidade do louro, retribuindo prontamente o intenso beijo que recebera. Ele também sentira saudades.

O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se mais, fazendo com que os corpos de ambos se tocassem. A mão de Dino que estava na cintura de Hibari agora segurava o rosto do moreno, e o beijo começava a tornar-se mais sensual. A língua do louro percorria cada canto da boca do Guardião da Nuvem, e quando encontrava o que procurava, conseguia tirar do moreno um gemido baixo, quase inconsciente. Hibari começava a ceder.

- Menta... - Dino afastou os lábios, respirando fundo.

O Guardião da Nuvem tinha as mãos apoiadas na mesa, apertando com força a quina de madeira. Ele queria mais.

- Você deve estar com fome~

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e aproximou-se, depositando um beijo na testa de Hibari. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Dino abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro do moreno.

- Se continuarmos eu não vou conseguir parar, Kyouya~ - o rosto do louro estava vermelho.

- E se você parar agora eu vou mordê-lo até a morte.

Hibari puxou Dino pela gola da blusa de moletom branca, trazendo o louro para mais um longo beijo. Dino provou que não estava brincando quando disse aquelas palavras.  
Sem afastar os lábios, o louro fez com que Hibari sentasse à mesa, posicionando-se entre as pernas do moreno, trazendo-o em seguida para perto. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu um arrepio em todo o corpo ao perceber como Dino havia se excitado com aquele primeiro beijo, e que era uma questão de tempo para que ele mesmo estivesse na mesma situação.  
As mãos do louro percorriam as costas de Hibari por baixo da blusa, arrancando suspiros através dos lábios ocupados do Guardião da Nuvem.

Hibari inconscientemente levou a mão até sua própria calça, mas foi barrado pela mão de Dino. Os lábios do louro se afastaram e o brilho estranho que ele tinha nos olhos fez Hibari sentir o rosto tornar-se levemente corado.

- Eu tomo conta disso~

Sem aviso, a mão de Dino encontrou fácil acesso dentro da larga calça de moletom de Hibari. O moreno inclinou-se para frente, cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos. O gemido estava prestes a sair de seus lábios.

- Eu quero ouvi-lo, Kyouya~ - Dino segurou o membro do moreno em sua mão, começando a massageá-lo lentamente.

- N-Nunca... - a voz de Hibari era um sussurro, e o Guardião da Nuvem tentava esconder o rosto no ombro de Dino. Aquilo era além da vergonha.

- Oh! É mesmo? - O chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, levantando o rosto de Hibari com a mão livre, fazendo com que o moreno não tivesse outra saída a não ser olhar para ele - Mas hoje eu vou ouvi-lo, Kyouya~

O louro recomeçou o beijo, sorrindo ao perceber o quão ávido Hibari estava em retribuí-lo.  
Assim que a resistência do moreno começou a vacilar, Dino o fez deitar na mesa, colocando rapidamente a mão no peito do moreno quando ele fez sinal de levantar-se.

- Ninguém vai escutá-lo, então me deixe ouvir sua voz, Kyouya.

Hibari cobriu o rosto com ambos os braços, sem forças para poder lutar de volta. Ele não estava em boa condição, e sabia que devia aquilo para Dino. Ao contrário das outras vezes, aquele na sua frente, que abaixava um pouco mais a sua calça, era o mesmo homem que ele sabia ser capaz de enlouquecê-lo quando estavam sozinhos.  
A pouca resistência que ainda existia em Hibari desapareceu quando Dino trocou sua mão por sua boca. O moreno sabia que se quisesse poderia impedir que qualquer som saísse de seus lábios, mas quando o primeiro gemido cruzou seus dentes, acompanhado por outro - mais alto e claro - o Guardião da Nuvem não se importou mais.  
A língua de Dino por seu membro o deixava cada segundo mais próximo de seu orgasmo, mas foi algo que seus olhos pegaram em um rápido olhar que o fizeram chegar ao clímax. Seus ouvidos haviam começado a perceber que a respiração do louro estava descompassada, então seus olhos se abriram, e ao ver que o motivo pelo qual Dino parecia tão descomposto era porque além de estar dando _atenção_ para Hibari, o Chefe dos Cavallone se tocava enquanto fazia isso.  
A visão de Dino se masturbando enquanto sua boca estava ocupada com o membro de Hibari fez o moreno soltar um último gemido, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto cada milímetro de seu corpo era invadido por um choque. A voz de Dino tornou-se mais alta logo em seguida, e então a biblioteca ficou em silêncio.

A vergonha do Guardião da Nuvem era enorme. Por minutos que pareciam longos demais, o moreno permaneceu deitado na mesa, e teria ficado ali provavelmente por mais um tempo se os lábios de Dino não tivessem pousado um delicado beijo em seus próprios lábios, enquanto ele sentia que a calça que estava em seus joelhos subia para o lugar de origem.

- Kyouya~ - Dino passou a ponta do nariz na bochecha de Hibari e o moreno pôde ouvir o som vindo do sorriso do louro - Você precisa tomar café.

O Guardião da Nuvem retirou uma das mãos da frente do rosto, pois querendo ou não, Dino tinha razão e seu estomago começaria a reclamar logo.  
O moreno sentou-se na mesa, pousando os olhos em uma caixa de lenços na cadeira em que Dino estivera sentado minutos atrás. Ela não estava ali antes.

- Estou com fome - Hibari saiu de cima da mesa, sentindo a mão de Dino em sua cintura enquanto saiam da Biblioteca.

O café da manhã seria servido na sala de jantar, mas dessa vez não havia expectadores. A mesa estava posta, com inúmeras opções, o esperado para alguém como Dino Cavallone.

- Vamos sentar lado a lado, Kyouya~ - Dino passou rapidamente pelo moreno, adiantando-se e puxando uma cadeira, fazendo uma tola, mas graciosa, referência para que Hibari sentasse - Por favor~

- Você sabe que eu não sou uma garota, não é? - O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se. Aquele era um gesto comum. O louro desde sempre puxava cadeiras, abria portas e dava preferência para Hibari. Em retorno o moreno sempre dava a mesma resposta, e como esperado, ouvia a mesma contra-resposta.

- Eu sei~ - o louro sentou-se animado ao lado de Hibari - Coma bastante, Kyouya, porque teremos um dia divertido.

A palavra "divertido" chegou aos ouvidos de Hibari com outro significado.

- Eu não vou deixar essa casa até o dia de retornar ao Japão que será amanhã.

- Ninguém falou em sair - Dino gesticulava enquanto servia leite quente para o moreno - E amanhã? Mas tão cedo? Você poderia me fazer companhia pela semana, Kyouya~

- Você me toma por alguém totalmente desajuizado e irresponsável, não? - O Guardião da Nuvem levou um pedaço de pão até os lábios, mastigando devagar para depois retornar com o assunto - Ao contrário de certas pessoas eu sou ocupado.

- Tsuna disse que está tudo bem no Japão, então você pode ficar um pouco mais!

- Hm... então você se comunica com o Sawada Tsunayoshi enquanto eu dormia sozinho em um local totalmente desconhecido. Considerável da sua parte, Cavallone.

- Kyouya, você está me provocando! - O chefe dos Cavallone enfiou um largo pedaço de pão na boca, visivelmente afetado pelo comentário.

Hibari voltou a atenção para seu café da manhã, enquanto um maldoso - mas satisfeito - sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

A idéia para aquele dia poderia ter sido mais bem organizada se Dino soubesse da visita de Hibari. O louro tinha mil e uma idéias, mil e um lugares para levar o Guardião da Nuvem, mas sabia que seria recusado mil e uma vezes. Sabendo que sua companhia detestava lugares cheios, então pisar fora da mansão era algo impossível no dia dos namorados. Sem muitas opções, Dino deixou que o próprio Hibari escolhesse o que gostaria de fazer, e prometeu se comportar prontamente em qualquer que fosse a escolha do moreno.

Hibari usou a oportunidade para conhecer um pouco mais sobre Dino. Eram raros os momentos em que o moreno demonstrava algum tipo de interesse por qualquer pessoa, então quando as palavras "Mostre-me algumas fotos antigas" saíram de seus lábios, o Chefe dos Cavallone não pôde esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Hibari estava se esforçando do jeito dele, com seu ritmo estranho e discreto, com a consideração que ele achava necessária. Para Dino não poderia ter oportunidade melhor. Ali, naquela enorme casa estavam praticamente todas as lembranças "pré-Hibari" que existiam. Seria um prazer compartilhar _aquele_ mundo com a pessoa que _atualmente_ era o seu mundo.

- Hm... - O Guardião da Nuvem parou os olhos em uma foto em especial que mostrava um jovem Dino Cavallone de dez anos, sentado no jardim com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas - Você era tão patético quanto o Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Antes de Reborn eu era muito parecido com Tsuna~ - Dino abraçou o homem sentado na sua frente, sorrindo ao ver a semelhança nas fotos.

- O bebê fez o que pôde com você, mas realmente não existem milagres.

- Kyouya! - Dino virou furioso a folha do álbum, mirando uma foto em que ele estava agora ao lado de um jovem Squalo em alguma festa. Ambos com a boca cheia - Whoa, Squalo~

Hibari não fez comentário sobre a foto, apenas virou a página rapidamente, assim como fez com qualquer outra foto que Dino estivesse acompanhado pelo braço direito de Xanxus.  
Dino levara Hibari para a sala de estudos e trouxe todos os álbuns de fotografias que conseguiu encontrar. Com a lareira acessa, ambos passaram toda a manhã vendo fotos, enquanto o louro contava em que ocasiões elas haviam sido tiradas. O moreno ouvia a tudo, fazendo um ou outro comentário ácido, sempre acompanhado por uma reação de Dino.

O Guardião da Nuvem não pôde deixar de notar que em momento algum o Chefe dos Cavallone tentou algum movimento suspeito ou um beijo mais ousado. Os únicos dois beijos que ambos trocaram naquela manhã foram longos e profundos, todos terminando com um abraço.  
Após o almoço, Hibari decidiu que era hora de adiantar um pouco os planos que ele tinha feito para a noite.

- Eu quero voltar para o quarto.

O Guardião da Nuvem anunciou o que gostaria de fazer à tarde, mas a reação de Dino não foi exatamente o que ele esperava. Os lábios do italiano formaram um sério "certo", e ambos deixaram a mesa somente quando os empregados já estavam cansados de aguardar para retirar os pratos.  
Enquanto subiam os longos degraus para o segundo andar, Hibari notou que havia poucos subordinados de Dino na casa, provavelmente a pedido do próprio chefe.  
Ao entrarem no quarto, Dino passou a mão na nuca, e Hibari seguiu em direção a cama, virando apenas metade do corpo na direção do italiano.

- Feche as cortinas.

O chefe dos Cavallone fez exatamente o que Hibari havia dito. O quarto tornou-se mais escuro, mas não o bastante para que não se pudesse distinguir os objetos ou as pessoas presentes no local. Mesmo sem Sol, a claridade do dia ainda era presente.

- Você tem certeza de que quer isso, Kyouya? - o tom de voz sério de Dino fez Hibari sentir um arrepio na espinha. As coisas estavam bem, não estavam?

- Por quê? _Você_ não quer? - O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se na cama.

- E-eu quero, mas... - O italiano mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto para um dos lados. Hibari teve certeza de que ele havia corado.

- Mas...?

- Mas se nós fizermos _isso_ agora eu vou querer fazer a noite também, n-na verdade eu não acho que vou conseguir parar até amanhã.

Dino cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos e Hibari o olhou esperando que o louro se abaixasse em algum canto e por lá permanecesse. Um sorriso largo pintou os lábios do moreno, e um estranho alivio serviu como coragem para que o Guardião da Nuvem fosse para o meio da cama.

- E onde está o problema nisso, Cavallone? – Hibari sentia o rosto ficar quente. Não era de seu feitio falar aquelas coisas - Se não se apressar eu vou começar sem você.

As palavras de Hibari pareceram acertar o louro como um forte tapa.  
Dino estava na beirada da cama no segundo seguinte, e finalmente com a expressão que Hibari queria: olhos brilhando com desejo e um meio sorriso que ele só mostrava naquelas ocasiões. Talvez o Chefe dos Cavallone estivesse falando a verdade, pois pela sua expressão, Hibari não teria sossego por um bom tempo.

- Então você vai começar sem mim~ - Dino aproximou-se do moreno, retirando a blusa de moletom e a camiseta de uma vez só - Isso soa interessante.

Hibari correu os olhos pelo corpo do italiano, surpreso por seu próprio corpo reagir tão rapidamente apenas a um peitoral despido e meia dúzia de sensuais tatuagens. No começo Hibari não suportava olhar aqueles desenhos, pois o lembravam que Dino era chefe de uma organização perigosa. Agora, ver aquelas cores o deixava extremamente excitado.

- Você fala demais, Dino - o moreno não se importou quando o louro ficou por cima, permitindo que suas mãos tocassem o peito nu de Dino.

- Então não vamos mais conversar~

Dino passou a mão pela nuca de Hibari, aproximando o rosto, envolvendo o moreno em um profundo beijo. A língua do chefe dos Cavallone invadiu a pequena boca do Guardião da Nuvem assim que seus lábios se encontraram, provando novamente que Dino não estava brincando. Seu desejo e excitação eram claramente demonstrados através daquele beijo, e foi impossível para Hibari manter-se impassível. Quando ambos os corpos se encontraram, o guardião da Nuvem moveu um pouco o quadril, tentando superar o contato indireto causado por quatro camadas de roupa.  
O louro percebeu o movimento de Hibari, descendo as mãos por dentro da calça do moreno, começando a masturbá-lo enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Os gemidos discretos do Guardião da Nuvem se misturavam com o barulho do beijo, até que o moreno afastou os lábios para dizer algo, mas foi tarde. O clímax roubou suas palavras, e o que saiu de seus lábios foi um intenso gemido de prazer, enquanto sentia seu orgasmo na mão de Dino.

- Você realmente estava se segurando, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu com malicia, lambendo sem pudor a palma da mão que acabara de _ajudar_ Hibari.

- Vo-você... disse... s-sem... conversa - O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto.

- Desculpe~

Dino sorriu, retomando o beijo que havia sido interrompido.  
O barulho das respirações tornando-se novamente altas e descompassadas. O barulho que o lençol fazia todas as vezes em que havia atrito entre o corpo de Hibari e a cama. O gemido baixo de Dino quando ambos os corpos se encontraram com certa força. Qualquer som ou toque deixava o Guardião da Nuvem extremamente consciente do que eles estavam fazendo. Não era a primeira vez que o moreno sentia-se amado e desejado por Dino. O louro sempre fez questão de demonstrar cada sentimento que existisse em seu peito, como se através apenas de seu coração esses mesmos sentimentos pudessem chegar até Hibari. Bem, eles chegaram.

- Kyou... o que? - o chefe dos Cavallone surpreendeu-se quando o beijo foi interrompido, e por Hibari ter trocado de posição sentando-se no colo do louro.

- Deite.

O Guardião da Nuvem retirou a blusa de moletom, fazendo o mesmo com a calça branca que Dino usava. O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos surpresos, mas não fez menção de esconder o que a calça estava protegendo. Os olhos negros de Hibari encararam a figura nua do louro, e a forma como uma das tatuagens descia sensualmente por seu baixo-ventre. A visão o fez passar a língua nos lábios, ignorando totalmente o pensamento negativo que cruzou sua mente.  
Hibari podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que havia feito aquele tipo de coisa, mas a imagem de Dino naquela manhã na biblioteca simplesmente não saia de sua mente.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Kyouya. - Dino sentiu o rosto corar ao perceber o que o moreno pretendia fazer.

- Eu não fui claro - Hibari subiu a mão pelo abdômen do louro, arrancando um gemido baixo de Dino - Eu disse para deitar-se e agora digo para calar a boca.

Com o último aviso, Dino deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, tentando não deixar o enorme sorriso de felicidade expandir-se. Porém, o louro não teria tempo para pensar em reações. Quando Hibari abocanhou de uma vez o membro do louro, não havia mais pensamento racional.  
A resistência de Dino era maior, mas até mesmo o Chefe dos Cavallone não resistiu as incessantes caricias que recebia, avisando com certo atrasado quando seu clímax se aproximou. Hibari geralmente o morderia até a morte por isso, mas tudo o que o louro pôde ver com sua visão esfumaçada de prazer foi a maneira sexy como o moreno limpava o canto da boca.

- Eu não sei o que houve com você hoje, mas eu gosto disso~ - Dino puxou Hibari assim que os espasmos pelo orgasmo passaram, posicionando-se por cima do moreno novamente.

Hibari não respondeu. Aquele dia era especial. Aquele momento seria único, mas ele nada diria.

- Eu estou me divertindo, mas eu _realmente_ quero você, Kyouya - o louro começou a beijar o pescoço de Hibari, retirando com certa facilidade a calça que o moreno ainda vestia - Posso...?

O Guardião da Nuvem foi incapaz de responder, completamente absorto nas caricias que seu pescoço recebia. Acreditando ser o momento certo, Dino beijou os lábios de Hibari, inclinando o corpo um pouco para o lado, o suficiente para pegar algo que estava dentro da fronha de um dos travesseiros.

- Não acredito que você guarda _isso_ dentro dos travesseiros - Hibari conhecia a pequena embalagem nas mãos do italiano.

- Você carrega nos bolsos, Kyouya, _isso_ sim é incrível!

- Foi proposital - o moreno falou baixo, já que seu corpo antecipou a reação que ele teria assim que um dos dedos de Dino tocasse sua entrada. O Guardião da Nuvem gemeu baixo, tentando ignorar o incomodo que sempre lhe causava no inicio.

- Desculpe, mas já faz algum tempo - Dino retirou e recolocou o dedo com menos força, sem tirar os olhos do moreno, esperando por alguma reação semelhante a dor.

Após o primeiro gemido, pouco a pouco o corpo de Hibari foi se acostumando com a invasão, até que ao colocar um segundo dedo, Dino conseguiu arrancar um gemido de prazer dos lábios do moreno. Conforme seus dedos se moviam, a voz do Guardião da Nuvem tornava-se mais alta. As reações que o louro tanto queria ver estavam acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Era um dos melhores espetáculos que seus olhos já viram, ver Hibari todo descomposto, retorcendo-se com um prazer que só Dino seria capaz de proporcionar.

Quando o terceiro dedo entrou com facilidade, Dino percebeu que era hora de agir. Posicionando-se, o louro penetrou Hibari devagar, esperando o moreno se acostumar com a nova invasão. O gemido de dor não veio, então o Chefe dos Cavallone começou com um ritmo lento, enchendo o quarto minutos depois com duas vozes diferentes que pareciam sentir e dizer a mesma coisa. Sem precisar se policiar ou esconder o que sentia, Hibari deixava que seu corpo falasse por ele, usando sua boca apenas como pronunciadora dessa linguagem. A cada estocada sua mente parecia tornar-se cada vez mais distante, até que tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em satisfazer seu corpo. Beijos misturavam-se com gemidos. Gemidos misturavam-se com suor. E por duas vezes seguidas, ambos repetiram as ações que seus corpos precisavam para sentirem-se vagamente satisfeitos.  
Quando o terceiro orgasmo chegou para os dois, um pouco da saudade daquelas semanas pareceu ser compensada, não somente fisicamente. Os lábios de Dino envolveram Hibari em um longo beijo, que o moreno recebeu com a mesma vontade. E ali, com o italiano em seus braços, ambos os peitos arfando pelo exercício, ambos os corpos tão juntos que quase pareciam ser somente um, o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Dino, abraçando-o. Ele estava feliz. Timidamente, silenciosamente e discretamente feliz.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas.

Hibari apoiou as costas no fofo travesseiro. Seu quadril estava dolorido e seu peito com inúmeras marcas vermelhas. Dino, ao contrário, parecia ter renascido.  
Talvez porque o céu italiano havia se tornado menos nublado quando o louro abriu um pouco as cortinas, iluminando uma parte do quarto. Talvez porque Dino era normalmente animado e extrovertido, característica que irritou o moreno a principio, não por ciúmes ou inveja, mas porque o Chefe dos Cavallone o atraia como um imã. Ou simplesmente porque enquanto cruzava o quarto usando apenas a calça de moletom azul escura - que pertencia agora a Hibari - Dino era a coisa mais bela que o Guardião da Nuvem já vira.

- Não é necessariamente uma surpresa~ - o italiano escondeu-se no closet. O barulho de várias coisas caindo ao mesmo tempo fez Hibari colocar a mão no rosto, incrédulo. Quando Dino retornou, seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado e ele mancava um pouco - É algo que comprei há algum tempo mas não encontrei a oportunidade de mostrar.

O Chefe dos Cavallone trazia uma caixa de veludo vermelha. Havia um enorme "C" incrustado em dourado na frente, que Dino explicou rapidamente que não era nada familiar, apenas uma gentileza da loja em personalizar a embalagem.

- Eu sei que você não vai usar, mas eu sinceramente gostaria que ficasse com ele - O italiano sentou-se na frente de Hibari, abrindo a caixa. Dois anéis dourados estavam posicionados no meio - É bobo e eu sei que você não é uma garota, Kyouya. Entretanto, eu quero que você guarde para que toda vez que você o veja, mesmo que for sem querer, que se lembre que não importa o quão distante estejamos um do outro, eu sempre vou estar pensando em você.

Dino retirou um dos anéis e o colocou na palma da mão do Guardião da Nuvem, fechando-a em seguida. Um largo sorriso estampava seu rosto, e suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.  
Hibari sentiu o anel dentro de sua mão, mas seus olhos foram incapazes de sair do rosto do italiano. Até aquele momento, ele esquecera por completo o anel que carregava no pescoço. O mesmo anel que fora responsável por fazer aquele dia ser possível. Se o bebê não tivesse aparecido para Hibari três anos atrás, o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento? Como teria sido sua vida _sem_ Dino? Ou melhor, _existia_ vida sem Dino?

Ao pensar nisso, Hibari sentiu novamente seu peito apertar-se. A reação era similar ao que ele sentira quando descobrira sobre o suposto casamento de Dino. Se as ações do presente eram capazes de alterar o futuro, então aquele amanhã nunca chegaria. Ele nunca receberia aquele desagradável convite. Ele nunca teria de ver a pessoa mais importante da sua vida de mãos dadas com outra pessoa.  
Com esse pensamento em mente, Hibari afastou a mão de Dino, ignorando totalmente o que o louro havia começado a falar. Lentamente o Guardião da Nuvem colocou o anel dourado no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, sem conseguir esconder um meio sorriso.  
Dino calou-se e arregalou os olhos.

- V-Você não precisa usar, Kyouya!

- Eu vou - Hibari pegou a caixa de seu colo, retirando o anel que sobrara, brincando com ele entre seus dedos - _Você_ me conhece, _você_ sabe como eu sou, então _você_ também sabe que hoje foi um dia especial e que muito do que aconteceu não se repetirá... tão cedo - o moreno referia-se a forma como reagira durante o sexo - Mas isso não vai significar que eu me importo mais ou menos, eu sou assim, da mesma forma como você não tem medo de falar o que sente, eu prefiro deixar tudo subentendido. Você me perguntou anteriormente se agora eu sabia o que aquelas três palavras significam. Eu sei – _Eu sempre soube_ - Eu sei há algum tempo - o Guardião da Nuvem segurou a mão esquerda de Dino, colocando lentamente o anel.

O italiano moveu o outro braço com uma rapidez que fez Hibari surpreender-se. O corpo de Dino se projetou para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele envolvia o moreno em um apertado abraço.

- Obrigado, Kyouya. Realmente, obrigado... - A voz séria de Dino sempre acompanhava os momentos em que o italiano não conseguia exprimir o que sentia através do seu usual sorriso. Como o dia especial ainda não terminara, Hibari permitiu-se retribuir o abraço que não durou muito. Dino logo se afastou um pouco, segurando o rosto do moreno com ambas as mãos, mostrando seu largo e feliz sorriso, além do anel dourado em seu anelar esquerdo - Feliz dia dos namorados, Kyouya~

As palavras foram acompanhadas por um longo e apaixonado beijo.  
Naquele dia, Dino presenciou vários momentos únicos e embaraçosos de Hibari. O dia passou exatamente como o Guardião da Nuvem queria: sozinhos, longe de multidões e com Dino ao alcance de seus olhos e mãos.

Quando as _atividades_ terminaram, assim como o dia dos namorados, Hibari permaneceu algum tempo acordado antes de pegar no sono. Fisicamente ele estava cansado. Ambos tinham exagerado, e ele nem queria imaginar como se sentiria na manhã seguinte. Mas por míseros minutos, o moreno permitiu-se observar o italiano dormir, enquanto ele próprio estava envolto em seus braços. Os longos cílios de Dino criavam uma charmosa sombra em seu rosto. Uma expressão quase infantil em um rosto que era capaz de demonstrar tantas expressões e sentimentos. Lábios rosados e entreabertos que em três anos tornaram-se tão conhecidos, não somente por seu formato, mas por serem responsáveis por proferirem o sentimento que Hibari nunca se cansaria de ouvir.  
O moreno sabia que Dino não conseguiria ver o largo sorriso em seus lábios. Sorriso esse que durou poucos segundos, já que o cansaço não demorou a dominar o Guardião da Nuvem. Mas antes que seus olhos se fechassem, Hibari acomodou-se melhor no peito do italiano, rendendo-se ao cansaço.  
Os braços de Dino o trouxeram mais para perto, e seus lábios se alargaram. Ele havia visto o sorriso de Hibari.

Dino virou-se, passando a mão no lugar em que deveria estar um certo moreno. Ao perceber que não havia nada, os olhos cor de mel do chefe dos Cavallone se abriram. Nada.  
No espaço onde Hibari deveria estar dormindo havia um envelope. O louro imaginava o que havia acontecido, mas mesmo que suas suspeitas gritassem em seus ouvidos, ele se pôs a abrir o pedaço de papel, ficando surpreso ao ver que eram duas entradas para uma sessão de cinema. A data havia expirado em duas semanas, e atrás havia uma pequena nota presa com um clipe de papel.

_"Naquele tarde eu planejava entregar esse envelope como presente antecipado por seu aniversário. Eu lembro o quanto você queria ver esse filme, mas a validade expirou.  
O filme estará passando até o final do mês.  
Eu não vou a nenhum cinema que não for o de Namimori._

_P.s: Você sabe onde me encontrar.  
H. Kyouya"_

Os lábios de Dino tremeram levemente conforme o louro guardava os ingressos e a mensagem novamente dentro do envelope.  
Por longos minutos o italiano permitiu-se abaixar os olhos e ruminar o que acabara de descobrir. No dia em que ele dissera todas aquelas coisas para Hibari, o moreno pretendia levá-lo ao cinema, independente de seu ódio mortal por multidões.  
Dino sentiu-se extremamente mal por ter esquecido que Hibari não era uma pessoa explicita. Tudo o que o Guardião da Nuvem sentia ficava dentro dele, exatamente onde deveria ficar.  
Com o envelope em mãos, Dino levantou-se da cama, vestindo o conjunto de moletom que estava (estranhamente) dobrado ao lado da cama e deixou o quarto. Romário interrompeu a conversa que estava tendo com um dos subordinados ao ver o chefe descendo apressadamente as escadas. O rosto vermelho pelo exercício, mas um olhar extremamente sério e decidido.

- Romário! - Dino respirava com dificuldade - Após o café quero que repasse novamente minha agenda para a próxima semana... ou melhor, faça isso durante o café. Quero que leve para a biblioteca todos os papéis que precisarem ser assinados, a lista de pessoas que preciso ligar e qualquer outro assunto de extrema urgência. Em seguida cancele qualquer almoço, jantar ou festa que estiverem marcadas até a próxima semana.

- Whoa, você acordou com ânimo, Chefe - Romário abriu um largo sorriso. Ele sabia que o louro já notara que Hibari não estava mais na casa.

- Hoje vai ser um dia cansativo - Dino sorriu com o comentário de seu braço direito, mas manteve o ritmo agitado - Ah, Romário - o louro virou-se antes de dar o terceiro passo em direção a sala de jantar - E reserve o avião. Estou indo para o Japão essa noite. Tem um filme que eu quero ver e ele só vai passar em Namimori.

=================================================================================================== FIM

_Finalmente terminei! xD  
Primeiro, desculpas pela demora nesse capítulo. Época de provas, trabalhos e afins acabaram sugando minha criatividade. _

_Segundo, terminei minha primeira fanfic D18! xD  
Foi uma experiência diferente e única. Senti algo parecido ao escrever Winter, sem contar que essa foi minha fanfic mais longa até agora. Fiquei com medo de deixá-la gigante e acabar perdendo o rumo das coisas, mas acho que consegui manter o ritmo. 8D_

_O final foi mais focado no Hibari, mesmo o começo tendo ênfase no Dino. Achei que o Guardião da Nuvem mereceu :~  
Enfim, eu agradeço aos reviews e mensagens que recebi, vocês são adoráveis e eu amei cada opinião/critica. Fez com que eu sentisse que estava __**contando**__ a história ao invés de apenas publicando em um site. xD não sei se deu pra entender haehohaeoh - confusa._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, e só para manter a tradição, logo postarei o spin off 8059!_

_Vejo vocês em breve~_


End file.
